Crimson Threads
by WhenSnowMelts
Summary: -COMPLETE-Three members of the Zodiac die. Soon, two girls and a boy from America come to the Sohma estate. They have no relations to the Sohmas except the crimson thread that ties us all together- blood. !Akito Spoiler in effect!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**_Crimson Thread_**

* * *

This story is based off a dream I had. After a lot of editing and figuring things out, I've finally decided to do this story. 

:DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket in any way. I do own the three OCs that will appear soon...

* * *

_**Prologue  
**_

* * *

Shigure woke to a quiet morning. Tohru was in the kitchen, making breakfast for him and Kyo. He stepped out of his office, and entered the silent kitchen. Kyo sat at the table, sipping a glass of milk. Tohru finished cooking and gave them their breakfast. No one would speak. No one could. 

Tohru was the first to break the silence. "Shigure?" she asked.

Shigure looked up from reading his newspaper. "What is it?"

"Shouldn't we visit them? I can't stand being in this silence anymore. I have to visit them." She looked down, and tears began to well up in her eyes.

Shigure nodded. "We can go at noon. Don't worry Tohru."

* * *

Tohru, Kyo and Shigure stood in the middle of a private cemetery. They stood in front of three graves. Tohru knelt down in front of one, placing flowers in front of the gravestone. Shigure and Kyo did the same to the other two graves. 

"I just can't believe it," Kyo sighed. "She's really gone."

Tohru bowed her head in mourning. "I'm sorry Kyo. I wish none of this had ever happened."

Kyo couldn't take it anymore. "Stop apologizing! It's not your fault! It's not your fault Akito poisoned them! Just stop taking the blame for everything! It won't make them come back, will it!" Kyo collapsed onto his knees. "I wish it could..."

Tohru laid a hand on his shoulder for comfort. "You really wish she was still here?"

"Hell, I don't care if that damn rat was still here... I just wish I had told Kagura I loved her. But now... She's gone... she'll never know..." Kyo tried to keep himself from crying as Shigure spoke up.

"Akito just wanted to show that he wanted the family to stay together. He was afra-"

"So he does that by poisoning three of us and killing them! What kind of lunatic thinks that will make him more popular!" Kyo yelled.

Tohru sighed. She never got to understand the three as much. She never understood why Yuki kept to himself as much as he did. She never learned how Kagura could look past Kyo's faults and love him so deeply. And she never had a real chance to find out why Ritsu was so insecure and always blaming himself for everything.

"May you rest in peace"

* * *

Please do not flame me. I didn't want to kill off anyone, but for this story to work, I had to kill off someone. Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2: Freaks of Nature

**_Crimson Thread_**

* * *

I'm obviously bored, so I'll continue the series. :DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to Fruits Basket, but I do own Mike, Ari, and Mayra.

* * *

_**Freaks of Nature

* * *

**_Ari woke up to a insanely sunny Wednesday morning. Groaning, she got out of bed, and dressed into her normal outfit. She slipped into a baby tee, only to cover it up with a giant hoodie. She wore baggy jeans, a bit too long for her. Ari tied her long black hair into a high ponytail, although she knew by the end of the day, she wouldn't care how her hair looked. She went downstairs, grabbing a book from her favorite series, Fruits Basket, and headed downstairs for breakfast. Today was going to be another boring day of spring break, with no where to go. 

She silently ate her cereal, while her parents were outside, working on their garden. She read the book. She was a true Fruits Basket fan. Her friends knew she could relate anything to Fruits Basket. Eventually, once she saved up enough money, she would get more wall scrolls and plushies.

Her silence was ended when her parents came in the sun room, sweating from working so long. Her mom was the kind of person who was occasionally strict, but otherwise, caring. Her father, however, didn't pay a speck of attention to her. To Ari, it seemed he would rather take care of his beautiful plants than her.

Ari's mother sat down by Ari, grabbing a can of soda. "Honey, I think a friend of yours is outside in front of the garage." She gulped down her root beer as Ari closed her book and went to greet her friend.

Ari walked to the front of the house, and saw someone on the driveway, putting away their bike. It was Mike, a friend of hers. They had known each other since 2nd grade. They even had the same schedule for school. Ari used to have a crush on him, but she knew it wouldn't work out. After all, Mike was the most popular freshman, while Ari was the insanely hyperactive girl who went around, kicking people for the fun of it.

Ari skipped over to him. "Hey Mike!"

"Oh," Mike looked worried. "Ari, I really need to talk to you! Something really weird is going on!"

"Mike, what's wrong?" Ari asked.

"Um," Mike thought of how to explain it. "Well, it might be easier to explain if we were in your room." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the house, up to her room.

Ari plopped onto her bed and grabbed a nearby plushie of Kyo. "So, what's up?"

"Hug me."

Ari was suddenly confused. "What?

Mike repeated himself. "I told you, hug me."

"Mike, are you okay? I mean, what's all this about?" Ari was suddenly concerned about Mike's strange behavior.

"Well, if you won't hug me, I guess I'll have to hug you."

"Fine! I'll hug you," Ari said. She thought about how Mike was acting. This wasn't like him. Ari got off the bed to where Mike was standing and gave him a big bear hug. After a couple moments, she let go and backed away from him a little. "Now what?"

"This doesn't make sense."

Ari looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Uh, well," Mike stuttered, "I don't know how to explain this. And it's kinda crazy sounding..."

"Mike," Ari sighed, "if you came here to tell me, just tell me. I won't make any fun of you."

Mike sighed and pulled out a photo. "When I hugged my sister yesterday, well..." Mike paused, unsure to continue, "there was a mini 'explosion' and next thing I knew, I was a monkey." He gave the stunned girl the photo.

Ari looked at the photo, and then at Mike, and then back to the photo. In the photo, there was a picture of his sister holding a monkey. "Wait a minute, wasn't this right after the accident?"

"Well, yeah. We all got back from the accident yesterday, but I just wanted to sleep yesterday. So no one hugged me yesterday. This happened just an hour ago." Mike sat down on the bed next to Ari. "My parents screamed. So did my sisters. They called me a freak. They kicked me out of the house. I-I just don't understand all this."

Ari's eyes welled up with tears. She hugged him. "Don't worry Mike, we can figure this out. But this does sound a lot like the book I'm reading."

"What book?" Mike asked, intriguingly.

Ari handed him a copy of Fruits Basket. "This. In this series, there's a family that's cursed. Whenever they are hugged by the opposite sex or are under a lot of stress, they transform into a animal of the Zodiac."

"Wait," Mike interrupted. "But I'm not born in the year of monkey."

"It isn't necessarily the year you were born in." Ari explained. "But this still doesn't explain why I can hug you, unless..." She looked at Mike, who motioned to continue. "Unless I'm... cursed too."

"Is there anyway for you to check?"

"Yes. Please come downstairs with me."

* * *

The tension in the kitchen could be cut with a knife. Ari had called her whole family to the kitchen. Her father looked like he didn't want to be there, and he had something else better to do. Her mother and sister however, looked over the two who had called the meeting. 

Ari stood up and began the family and friend meeting. "I have come to realize something caused by the accident on Friday morning. Two of my friends and I were hit by a car, and were injured badly. I have come to realize, when we got a blood donation, something terrible had happened. Please let me explain."

Ari walked over to her father, held her breath, and hugged him. after a brief moment, there was a loud popping noise and a giant cloud of smoke where Ari had stood. When the smoke cleared, there was a tiny gray rat and a pile of clothes where the young girl had just stood. Her family screamed at the sight of the rat, until Mike picked it up.

"Mom, Dad, Annie, this is me. I've become cursed." Ari explained.

"Wait" Annie interrupted. "Isn't this a lot like Fruits Basket?"

Ari laughed, "Yes, but if we are cursed, then our blood donor had to be a Sohma. And that means the Monkey and the Rat are already dead." Ari's face saddened. Yuki was her favorite character. When she realized this story was true, she wished she could have met Yuki. "Dad, may I see the my medical records from the hospital?"

"Whatever. I don't care about you anymore. You're a freak. You should leave this house." He filed through a bunch of papers and threw them at Ari. Ari rushed up to her room, with Mike right behind her. They went into her room. Ari threw a bunch of papers at Mike.

"See if you can find out the name of our blood donor. I remember that the three of us had the same blood donor because our blood type is very rare. Meanwhile, I gotta call someone." Mike nodded and looked through his half of the papers. Ari got out her cell phone, and quickly dialed her best friend's phone number.

"Hello, this is the Lotem residence, Mayra speaking."

"Mayra!" Ari yelled into the phone. "Listen, the Sohmas are real, and is the curse!"

"Ari?" Mayra looked at the phone. "Are you okay?"

Ari calmed down and explained everything that had happened to her that day. Mayra fully understood that if another Sohma was dead, she could be cursed as well. Mayra didn't believe her, so she went over to hug her brother. She too had been cursed. She was the new Boar. Fifteen minutes later, Mayra was in Ari's room, helping Mike look through the papers. Meanwhile, Ari was trying to find Shigure's phone number. She hoped his would be easiest, since he was probably an author. After a couple moments, Mayra jumped for joy.

"I found the donor!"

Ari instantly left her laptop, scrambling over to where Mayra was. "Who is it?" Ari asked eagerly.

Mayra's eyes widened in shock. "It was Yuki."

Ari was stunned also, while Mike didn't care. After all, he wasn't the manga obsessed fanatic. Ari couldn't work it out. Did Yuki even have enough blood to donate? Would Hatori let him? Ari let that matter fall as she continued her search for a Sohma's phone number. After coming across a website for famed authors in Japan, she hit the jackpot. Ari scribbled down the phone number, and using her phone card from her last call to her grandparents, she had enough to talk to the Sohmas for half an hour.

"Ari?" Mike asked. "What are you doing?"

"Making a call to the most famous pervert in the anime world."

* * *

Yep, Although I think no one has even read my prologue yet, I think I might as well put up this chapter. See ya next time! 

Sarah-chan


	3. Chapter 3: I Promise

**_Crimson Thread_**

* * *

Hey! I'm back from bowling, and I'm going to start the next chapter! Why? I'd rather write fanfictions than do homework! 

:DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to Fruits Basket, but I do own Mike, Ari, and Mayra.

* * *

_**I Promise**_

* * *

Ari waited patiently as the phone rang, while the other two were cleaning up the mess they had made when they searched through the papers. While the phone rang, she thought of something to do after the call. She overheard Mayra and Mike's conversation, about how their families had called them freaks, and kicked them out of the house. She was reminded of the same reaction her father had. He was a cold person. He would never spend time with her. He worked with the government, so he was always busy. And when he wasn't working, he was in his precious garden. Maybe, if they would no longer be accepted in Washington D.C., they could leave. Move to Japan. Move to the Sohma estate! They wouldn't be shunned! Ari's wonderful rant to herself ended when a young girl's voice answered the phone. 

"Shigure Sohma's residence, Tohru speaking!"

Ari looked at the phone, and suddenly realized that if the Sohmas were real, then Tohru was real also! "Hey, you're Tohru Honda, am I correct?"

"Yes. Who is speaking?"

"Then you know about the Zodiac curse, right?"

Tohru replied, with a hint of fear in her voice. "Yes, who is this?"

"We're three kids from America, who got a blood donation from a boy by the name of Yuki Sohma. He lived with you, correct?"

"Yes he did. It's su- wait, how do you know that Yuki doesn't live with us anymore?" Tohru asked, full of confusion.

"Tell me, are Yuki, Kagura, and Ritsu still alive?"

Tohru hesitated to answer. How did this stranger know so much about them? Were they spies? Tohru remembered the fear and urgency of the girl's voice, and decided to help her as much as possible. "Yes. They were poisoned to death by Akito during the Zodiac Banquet. Why do you ask?"

"Because we've become cursed. We are the new rat, monkey, and boar."

Tohru dropped the phone in shock. A new member of the Zodiac? But they were in America. Were there Sohmas in America? "Are you Sohmas?"

"That's the problem. We're not. Can you give me Hatori's number? I need to straighten things out with him."

"Ah, Hatori's right here! Hold on a moment."

Ari could hear Tohru calling Hatori to the phone. Ari could also hear her trying to get Haru and Kyo to stop fighting.

"Hello, this is Hatori Sohma. According to Miss Honda, you and your friends have become cursed."

"Yes, that is correct."

Ari put the phone on speaker phone as they all tried to explain what had happened. Ari gave Hatori her idea of moving to Japan. Mike and Mayra agreed, they also wanted to leave the U.S. Hatori helped them how to figure out how to do it. The three would buy their tickets, and once they got to Japan, they would live with Shigure, Tohru, and Kyo. All they had to do was organize their papers, pool their money together for tickets, and contact Shigure when they were coming. Ari never explained to them that they were manga characters, but she would figure that out in Japan. The three said good bye to Hatori, and hung up.

"Ari," Mayra sighed, "What do we do now? I can't go home. My family kicked me out."

"Same." Mike said.

"I'll run down and ask my mom if you can stay. My mom wasn't so mad. Just my dad." Ari smiled. "Don't worry guys, everything will be fine." She pulled everyone into a hug. "I promise."

* * *

The next morning was just as bright as the last. Ari woke up early. Actually, she had been up all night. She couldn't stand staying in a place that didn't fully accept her. She spent the whole night getting her papers. She felt lucky. Her father had every paper needed for moving in a file cabinet in his office. Ari picked the lock, and got everything out. Her father opened it unless they actually did move, which was once every three years. She pulled her things out, and closed the drawer. She snuck back up to her room. the rest of the night, she looked for cheap tickets to Tokyo, wrote what she was going to bring, and wrote a plan for how to raise money for the tickets. She got no sleep, yet she felt a bit refreshed. She felt a bit of weight was removed from her shoulders. She went downstairs, and since no one was up, she quickly made breakfast for her friends. She brought it up to her room and found the two were already awake. 

"Good morning you guys!" Ari said. She was awfully bubbly for someone who wasn't a morning person.

"Morning," Mike said, half yawning. "You didn't make breakfast for us, did you?"

Ari laughed. "I don't think I can eat three stacks of pancakes, now can I?"

Ari brought out her mini table and the three ate their breakfast. They talked about how they were going to change in Japan. Mayra would try being less of a perfectionist. The other two laughed, while Mayra asked what Mike would do. He said he wanted to get better grades. Ari said she would try not to get sent to the principal's office. Mayra burst out in laughter. Ari was more likely to get in-school suspension than not get sent to the office.

"Oops," Ari said, "I left something downstairs. Be right back."

Ari went downstairs and Mayra instantly leaned over to Mike. "Alright, admit it."

Mike was confused. "Admit what?"

Mayra laughed. "Duh! You like her, don't you?"

"No!"

"Yes, you do like her." Mayra looked over to a photo of the three of them in the park. "Ever since the trip to the park. It's pretty obvious. You always go to her."

Mike sighed and looked down. "I always thought of her as a little sister, nothing more."

"Then the talk at the park was nothing to you?" Mayra asked.

Mike wished she hadn't asked that. "No, it was nothing. After all, we're just friends. Nothing more."

"I'm back!"

The two turned around to see Ari holding a small box.

"What's in the box?" Mayra asked.

"A present for you guys." Ari opened the box, and gave Mayra a bracelet and Mike dog tags. They both had their names on it, and the words, "Best Friends Forever" on it. "I know it's a bit corny, but you guys are everything to me. If you guys were hurt, I don't know what I would do."

"Ari, they're beautiful! How did you get these?" Mayra questioned.

"I was going to give you guys these at the park, but I had lost them. But I guess better late than never!" She grinned as she held out her arm, that had a bracelet on it. "See? I even have one myself!"

"Thank you so much," Mike said.

Ari gazed outside, where the sky was blue with no clouds, and the sun trickled through the trees. "One day, we'll be accepted by everyone. One day, our families will take us back. But we are family. Until that day. I promise."

* * *

Well, thanks for reading!

* * *

Review Responses 

**Galasriniel**: I wish I didn't have to kill anyone off either! Thanks, I'll keep writing as much as I can!


	4. Chapter 4: Starting Over

**_Crimson Threads_**

* * *

Yay! I have time to wrote more! You people are lucky for this Spring Break.

* * *

**_Starting Over

* * *

_**Ari took one last look at her house, and ran over to where Mike and Mayra were waiting for her. This was it. It had been only two weeks, but after sneaking back into their homes, Mike and Mayra managed to get everything they needed. The three had packed all their needs and precious belongings. They had everything ready. They managed to pool enough money to get a taxi to drive them to the airport. The ride was silent. The three knew they were leaving everything they knew behind. The only things they knew about where they were going was from a book. 

When they arrived at the airport, Mayra and Ari unloaded their luggage from the trunk of the taxicab while Mike paid for their ride. The three entered the crowded airport. They knew they had to stay together, and not get near anyone. Otherwise, they might transform. After going through all the metal detectors and such. Ari plopped herself on one of the benches at the gate. Mike went to the bathroom, and Mayra was off to buy food for the wait. Ari hoped all would go well. Hopefully, they would be accepted with the Sohmas. Otherwise, they would have no where to go. Ari shuddered at the thought of having no home.

"Ari, are you alright?"

Ari turned around to find Mike coming back from the bathroom.

"Don't worry Mike, I'm fine. I was just going a bit crazy for the moment. I was just thinking about what would happen if they won't take us."

"Ari? Are you okay? I mean, You never think about things like this." Mike said, sitting down next to her.

"Yes I do." Ari argued. "The reason you never notice is because I don't show it. Just," she looked down, tears welling up in her eyes, "promise that you won't abandon us if anything goes wrong? Please?"

Mike saw that she was really scared about this. He grabbed her into a hug, "Don't worry. I wouldn't leave you abandoned in the streets. Trust me."

Ari smiled. By the time Mayra came back, Ari had fallen asleep on Mike's shoulder. Mayra giggled at Mike. Mike playfully punched her as they snacked on french fries. But, Ari awoke to the smell of french fries. Unfortunately, Mike and Mayra thought Ari's lap was perfect to put the fries, so when Ari jerked awake, all the fries fell onto the floor.

"Hey Mayra! When did you get back?" Ari asked.

"ARI! You dropped all our fries!" Mayra yelled.

"What! You guys had fries without me!" Ari yelled back. Ari pretended to pout, "I feel so left out... boo hoo..." Then the three cracked up as they cleaned up the mess. After about fifteen minutes of trying to explain the point of Fruits Basket to Mike, Mayra and Ari gave up. Obviously, Mike would just have to experience it instead.

A woman's voice came onto the intercom. "Flight 157, from Washington D.C. to Tokyo, is ready to be boarded at Gate 3C."

Ari sighed. "That's us! Ready to go?"

The other two nodded as they boarded the plane. Ready to start over in a new place.

* * *

I know this is a bit short, but hey, I say four chapters in one day is pretty good, don't you think so?

* * *

Review Responses 

**Galasriniel:** Don't worry, those two will come in soon! and yes... it's dudette... and #5 will come probably tomorrow if I finish my homework!

See you guys next time!

Sarah-chan


	5. Chapter 5: Mike's Confusion

**_Crimson Threads_**

* * *

Once again, I'm going skip my homework... jeez... they need to give out less homework these days... I mean.. it's Spring break! come on! Well, enough ranting, I'm sure you don't want hear my plan of revenge, so here's the next chapter! 

:DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to Fruits Basket, but I do own Mike, Ari, and Mayra.

* * *

**_Mike's Confusion_**

* * *

"How much longer will it take for them to get here?" Ari droned 

Ari, Mike, and Mayra sat with their luggage in the baggage claim area. "Oh, come on, Ari," Mayra said. "If Haru's driving them, they could be anywhere!"

Ari laughed at Mayra's joke. Mike was totally oblivious to the joke. "I'm confused." Mike complained.

The two girls giggled. "Well, it's your fault for not trying to read Fruits Basket." Ari said in between giggles. _Mike's so cute when he's confused_, Ari thought. _Meep! Did I cute? I don't like him anymore. He's just like a big brother._ Ari finally calmed down.

"Hey guys, I'm going to get some food for us. I have a feeling that it'll take a while for them to get here." Mike got up and went over to the food court area.

Mayra giggled, and got Ari's attention. "What's so funny?" Ari asked.

"You're so oblivious, it's so funny!" Mayra giggled.

"To what?" Ari was confused.

Mayra leaned over to whisper into Ari's ear. "You know that Mike likes you, right?"

Ari eyes widened in shock. "No way. I mean, I'm the crazy one, and you two are the popular ones, and I-"

"Trust me on this, Ari. He really likes you." Mayra said.

"Yeah right, you're trying to make me freak out. I don't believe it." Ari went back to drawing pictures of the three of them as chibi characters.

"Ari! Mayra! Mike! We're so sorry it took so long!"

The two girls turned around to see a girl running up to them followed by two men and two boys. Mayra squealed in happiness, because one of the boys had bright orange hair. Kyo was Mayra's favorite character. Mayra resisted the urge to hug him, after all, first impressions were everything to Mayra. The two girls could recognize the other three easily. The other boy was Haru, and the two men were Hatori and Shigure.

"Are you Tohru?" Mayra asked.

"Yes!" the girl replied. "Are you Mayra or Ari?"

"I'm Mayra, " Mayra held out her hand. As Tohru shook hands with her, Mayra introduced Ari to her. The two girls explained they already knew who everyone was. Tohru and the Sohmas were confused, but the two girls promised they would explain eventually. Mike came back with food for the three, and Ari introduced the Sohmas to him. The three took their luggage and made their way with Tohru and the Sohmas out of the airport.

"Sorry once again," Tohru bowed her head, "that we were late. Haru drove us, but we got lost."

Kyo scoffed. "Next time, we're letting someone else drive. Or that dumb cow will get us lost again!"

"Shut your trap, stupid cat," Haru said. "Or I'll ask Tohru to make leeks for dinner!"

Ari was getting bored of their arguing, "Stop arguing, you lovebirds. I'm sure Kagura would be mad that Kyo was already moving on!"

"Shut up!" Kyo secluded himself from the conversation.

Tohru explained to them how he was going to admit his love for her, but never got to. Mayra was saddened by the story, and went over to talk with Kyo. "Kyo? Are you okay?"

"Shut up."

"I'm sorry Ari made you mad, but she doesn't like people arguing. That's her way of making directing their anger at her instead of at each other. I don't know how she can handle it, but she's very good at it." Mayra felt like she accomplished nothing, so she started to go back to the others, who were loading the luggage into the car.

"It's okay."

Mayra looked back at Kyo. "It's okay. I mean, I know that Tohru wouldn't want us to argue, but that damn cow won't stop getting off my case!" Kyo muttered to himself.

Mayra smiled and pulled him into a hug. "I hope we can be friends!" She then pulled him over to the others, who were ready to leave. They all piled into the car **(a/n: don't ask how 8 people can fit into the car, just let it be)** and drove to Shigure's house.

"Hey Mayra, Mike! I think we're here!" Ari squealed.

Tohru smiled. "Welcome to our house!"

They all unloaded the luggage into the house, and Ari insisted she would unpack her things by herself. Mayra said the same. Tohru wanted to help, but then gave in to the girls' pleas. Luckily, there were a lot of rooms they could have, so everyone had their own room. Ari and Mayra had their rooms right next to each other, and Tohru was next to his. Shigure, Kyo, and Mike had the bottom floor. Ari unpacked her things. She kept all her Fruits Basket things in her closet. It could be bad if the Sohmas found out about the series. Ari changed into new clothes, and went downstairs to the kitchen, where Tohru was making dinner.

"Hi!" Ari said.

"Oh, hello, Ari!" Tohru replied. "Are you done unpacking already? That was fast!"

"Yep! Can I help make dinner?" Ari asked.

"Oh, that would be too much! I mean, You just came here, and it's your first night!" Tohru continued rambling, but after some persuasion, Tohru let Ari help. They talked about the Sohma curse, about how Ari, Mayra, and Mike would adjust to school, and everything else that came to mind.

Hatori, Shigure, Haru, Kyo, and Mike were out on the porch. Mike felt a bit uncomfortable, not knowing any of them. He just continued listening to The Who, while the others talked.

Shigure noticed Mike was all alone, so he tried to strike up a conversation with him. "What are you listening to?"

Mike looked at him, and took off his earphones. "The Who."

"Oh..." Shigure didn't know what else to talk about, since he had no idea what "The Who" were. "Ummm... well, how long have you known Ari and Mayra? It seems like you've known them for a while."

Mike sighed, "I've known them since second grade. Those two are my best friends. But..." Mike paused. "Oh, never mind."

Shigure could see what Mike was going to say. "You like one of them, don't you?"

"No. They're just friends." Mike confirmed.

Shigure and Mike talked for a while, until Tohru called everyone to dinner. Tohru and Ari had made pizza. Tohru insisted to make tonight a night to make the three feel welcome. So, Tohru and Ari made an American pizza. Everyone had a grand time, until Hatori made an announcement.

"Ahem. I'd like to inform everyone that Akito has found out about Ari, Mayra, and Mike coming here. He wishes for them to visit him tomorrow."

"Hatori," Shigure said, "are you sure he just wants to talk to them?"

"I'll be there the whole time," Hatori assured. "If anything gets out of hand, I'll stop him."

Mike was confused. _I really should pay attention when Ari and Mayra try to teach me this stuff,_ he thought. "Who's Akito?"

"He's the head of the family." Shigure stated. "Which reminds me, how does Ari and Mayra know so much about us?"

"You should know, Shigure," Ari said, "or should I call you, _Natsuki Takaya_?"

Hatori was confused. "Shigure, what is she talking about?"

Mayra sighed. "Shigure's a manga-ka, or to you people who don't understand, a person who creates manga."

Mike sighed, "Finally! Someone who actually explains things!"

Ari laughed at Mike's comment. "Nice one Mike. But seriously, Shigure has been writing a manga called Fruits Basket under the name of Natsuki Takaya." She glanced at the nervous dog, "And the story is about the Sohma curse."

Kyo scoffed at the girl's crazy story. "Yeah, right. I'm sure you have the book."

"I do! Every single English copy! And I have all the DVDs, and I collect wall scrolls, posters, plushies..." Ari ranted on and on while all eyes were on Shigure.

"Shigure, is this all true?" Hatori calmly asked.

"Well, the story more about Tohru, and her story is so beautiful, I just couldn't help it!" Shigure explained.

"You stupid dog!" Kyo yelled. "Now the whole world knows we exist!"

"Not quite. There are many more manga that are fantasy. They seem just as real as this story. So, people just think the Sohma curse is just fantasy." Mayra said.

"Shigure?" Ari asked. "Since you're 'Natsuki Takaya,' can you autograph my books?"

Everyone laughed at Ari's comment. The rest of the night was pure fun. Mayra took out her PS2 and pulled out both of her DDR mats. They had a DDR tournament, and in the end, Haru came out on top. After that, Hatori and Haru left, and everyone else got ready to sleep.

Ari and Mayra were in the bathroom, brushing their teeth. "Wow, I didn't know Kyo was so cute in real life!"

Ari laughed, as she finished up in the bathroom. "Is that all you can think of?"

"Well, you have to admit, it's true!" Mayra said.

"You really should make a Kyo fanclub."

Mayra cracked up, then her face became serious, "I'm scared. I mean, we have to see _Akito_, you know, the evil guy? What if he attacks us?"

"Mayra, Mayra, Mayra, you know that I'll scare him with my insanity before he has a chance, right?" Ari laughed.

"Ari, come on! This is serious! Remember what happened to Hatori? And Kisa! Don't tell me you're not scared."

"I am scared. But, I think deep down, he's just scared that no one cares about him except Shigure, Hatori, and Kureno. I wanna prove him wrong! I want to show him that he's loved. I'll do it even if he doesn't want me to." Ari said.

Mike had come upstairs to talk to Ari. He was going to ask her to teach him all about the Sohmas. He overheard Ari's last statement. He smiled. _She really is special. I'm so lucky to have her as a friend._ The two girls came out from the bathroom, and saw Mike there.

"Hey Mike, what are you up here for? Did you need something?" Ari asked.

"Um, yeah. I was wondering if you guys could try to teach me about the Sohmas again? I mean, I want to feel as comfortable here like you guys are. And tell me how life here is."

"Sure!" the girls said. They pulled him into Ari's room. and they all spent the night talking about the Sohmas. They fell asleep on the floor.

Mike woke up in the middle of the night. He saw that Ari was still on the floor, and apparently, Mayra had already went back to her room. Mike sighed. He got up, and carried Ari into her bed. He looked at her, and smiled. _She looks so peaceful. I wish I could admit that I do like her. no, I don't like her... I love her. She's everything to me._ He went back to his room, and had his first peaceful sleep in the past two weeks.

* * *

Awww... that's so sweet! Well, I'll continue writing the next chapter! Please review!

* * *

Review Responses 

**NikaPheonix:** thanks for the review! I'll keep writing!

See ya next time!

Sarah-chan


	6. Chapter 6: I Will Show You

**_Crimson Threads_**

* * *

Woohoo! I'm so happy! I finally figured out how to make the coffee with out making it taste like toxic waste! Okay, so I never had toxic waste, but you know what I mean, right? 

:DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to Fruits Basket, but I do own Mike, Ari, and Mayra.

* * *

**_I Will Show You_**

* * *

Ari, Mike, and Mayra stood in front of the Sohma Estate. They were all nervous. Especially Mike. The way the girls had described Akito made him seem like he was a dictator. Ari and Mayra told him about how Akito had hurt Hatori, Kisa, Rin, and how he tortured Yuki. Mike was ready to make sure no harm came to any of them, especially Ari. Hatori came up to them, and led them to Akito's door. 

"Okay guys," Ari whispered. "Remember, don't say anything that might make him mad. Don't speak unless he lets you."

"But what if he attacks us?" Mayra asked.

"I can take him," Mike assured.

"No, I'll take it. I don't care if he hurts me. You guys are more important. Besides, he would rather pick on the little rat than you guys." Ari said.

"But Ari, he'll beat you to a bloody pulp!" Mayra whispered harshly.

"So? I have something to say to him, and I can handle a bit of action!" Ari smiled.

The other two sighed. Ari could be so naive sometimes. But there were moments when she was mature. Hatori led them into Akito's room. Akito was in his chair, with an air like he was a king. He held his little white bird in his finger. The four bowed down to them, and the three teenagers kneeled as Hatori stood by Akito's side.

"Are you the three who claim to be the new Zodiac members?" Akito said, looking at the white bird in his hand.

The three nodded. "Yes," Ari said. "We are."

"How did you become cursed?" Akito questioned.

Ari explained how they were in the accident, and how they had received Yuki's blood in the hospital.

Akito became interested. He got off his chair and leaned over to Ari. He took a finger and lifted Ari chin, so they were inches away from each other. "And what are your names?"

Ari gulped. "I am Ari Chang. The other girl is Mayra Lotem, and the boy is Mike Hanson."

"Well, Miss Chang, why have you come here to Japan?"

"We came so we could be accepted. We want to belong. We think we can because there are people like us here."

Akito filled with rage and slapped her. "You think you can belong! You can't! You are not a Sohma! Even if you are cursed, you will not belong here!"

Ari was in shock. Blood dripped from her mouth onto the floor. "You don't know anything..."

Akito slapped her again. "Who are you to know that!"

Ari stood up and came face to face with Akito. "Look at you. Right now, all we ask is to belong, and you reject us. We know the terrible things you have done. We know what you did to Hatori, to Rin, to Kisa. How do you know they won't accept us?"

Akito was mad with fury. He grabbed a nearby vase. "Because I am their God! They must follow everything I say!" He threw the vase at Ari, but she dodged and the vase broke into shards against the opposite wall.

Mike couldn't stand watching Ari being hurt. "Stop this Akito!"

"Mike, no!" Ari yelled. "I can handle this myself. I don't want you guys getting hurt!" She turned her attention to Akito, who looked like he was about to attack again. "Please calm down, Akito. All I'm saying is that we all care about you. But if you keep hurting us like this, then no one will be here for you."

"NO ONE IS HERE FOR ME AT ALL!" Akito screamed. He lunged at Ari, and grabbed her by the throat. He held her up against the wall, choking her. "How do you feel now? Do you feel, _accepted_?"

"Stop this Akito. I'll stay here if you stop this."

Akito's eyes widened as he loosened his grip on her. Ari gasped for breath as Mike stood up. "Stop taking your anger out on her. I'll be here to help you, Akito."

"Mike, what are you doing!" Ari yelled. "I told you I can handle this. I don't want to see you hurt!"

"Well, I don't want you to get hurt either!" Mike yelled. "Akito, if you want someone to talk to, I will come here anytime."

"Mike, you idiot!" Ari ran over and slapped him. "I'm going to handle this. Remember what I told you? You guys are everything to me. If he hurts you, I won't take it." She turned to Akito. "I'm going to show you that I care about you. I don't care if you beat me into a bloody pulp, I'm going to show you that there's a reason to live."

Akito stared at the two. He could obviously tell that the girl would do anything to prove him wrong, and that the boy was madly in love with this 'Ari' girl. He chuckled. "Are you sure that you're willing to prove me wrong, Ari?"

She nodded, "Even if it's the last thing I do."

"And Mike," Akito turn his attention to the boy. "Are you willing to come here?"

Ari looked at Mike with a 'you-better-not-say-yes' look. "Yes. I am."

Akito looked over at Mayra. She was still kneeling, petrified with fear. She was stuck with fear. Akito walked over to her. He grabbed her hair, pulling it with great force. He looked over at Ari, whose face was filling with fury. "If you don't keep your word, Miss Chang, then I'll treat this girl here as if she was my beloved Yuki."

"Why would you want to hurt her, if you can hurt the actual rat?" Ari asked.

"You mean she's not the Rat?" Akito asked.

Ari smirked. "I am. How about this. If Mike and I break our word, you can hurt me in anyway you want. I don't care if you hurt me. Because you can't."

Akito liked this girl. She had spunk. "Deal. You three are dismissed." Akito left the room, while Hatori, Mayra, and Mike rushed over to Ari.

"Ari! Are you mad!" Mayra screamed. "He'll kill you!"

Hatori agreed. "Mayra is right. He'll hurt you badly if you don't keep your word."

Ari chuckled. "I don't care. I'm not going to get hurt. I'm gonna prove him wrong."

Mike sighed. "Ari, you just made this into a life or death situation, you know that?"

"Yep. But like I said. I'm going to come out on top. Soon, Akito will learn to love us like we are accepted. He'll learn that. I'm gonna show him." Ari laughed, but then there was a giant 'poof,' and Ari had transformed into a rat.

"Miss Chang," Hatori said, "you're under a great deal of stress. I suggest you three go home and you to rest up."

Mayra nodded and Mike picked up Ari's and her clothes. The three walked back. Mayra feared for Ari's fate. Ari was stubborn, so there was no way Mayra could convince Ari to change her mind. Mike was too, so that made it worse. Mayra thought of going back to Akito's by herself, but she feared that Akito would think Ari had sent her and would end up hurting Ari. _Oh! This is so hard. I don't want anyone to get hurt,_ she thought.

Mike and Mayra arrived back at Shigure's house. Mike put the rat in her bed, and covered her with her blanket. Mike went back into his room. How was all this going to work? Should he go back to the Main house now? Mike sighed. All this thinking was making him hungry. Mike went into the kitchen, to find Kyo, Shigure, and Tohru in there, eating lunch.

"Oh! Mike, you're back!" Tohru smiled. "Would you like some lunch?"

Mike nodded, "I need it, especially right after what just happened."

Mike told them about their visit. As he told the story, Tohru's eyes welled up with tears. When Mike finished the story, Tohru had already began to make some soup for Ari when she woke up. Mike quickly ate his food and got his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Shigure asked.

"Back to the Main house." Mike said. "I gotta make Akito change the deal. I won't take it if Ari gets hurt anymore." Before anyone could say anything else, Mike had gone out the front door.

"Hey guys! Where'd Mike go?"

The three turned to see Ari coming back downstairs in a sweater and sweats. She yawned. "What's up? It looks like you just saw a ghost." She laughed as she plopped herself next to Kyo. "Where'd Mikey-boy go?" She looked at Kyo and poked him in the side. "Come on, kitty cat, tell me!"

Kyo jumped when she poked him. Ari chased him around the house, poking him until Kyo gave up. "Mike went back to the Main house! Now stop poking me!"

Ari stopped, shocked. "He's gonna try to change Akito's mind. I won't let that happen!" Ari ran over to the door, trying to get her shoes on.

"Ari, you shouldn't go. You're hurt!" Tohru said.

"Well, if I don't go, then Mike will get hurt, and I won't stand for that." Ari dashed out the door, looking for Mike on the way to Main house. _Mike, when did you become such an idiot! Don't do this!_

* * *

What will happen to Mike? Will he reach Akito before Ari finds him? Keep reading to find out! 

See ya later!

Sarah-chan


	7. Chapter 7: Making the Deal

**_Crimson Threads_**

* * *

Here's the next chapter! I'm typing it now, because I have it fresh in my mind! 

:DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to Fruits Basket, but I do own Mike, Ari, and Mayra.

* * *

**_Making the Deal_**

* * *

"Hatori, I need to see Akito." 

"Mike, what are you doing here?" Hatori asked.

"I'm here to talk to Akito. I want to change the deal." Mike stated.

"Does Ari know you're doing this?" Hatori asked.

"Right now, I'm guessing she's sleeping, so no. Just let me in and let me talk to him." Mike asked.

Hatori sighed. He led the way to Akito's room, and left Mike in there alone. Akito was at the window, gazing at the gray sky. "Akito, I have come to talk to you."

Akito got up. "You really do intend to follow through with this deal, don't you?" He chuckled. "How naive that girl is. And you would do anything for her, wouldn't you?"

"Quiet Akito. I'm here to make a different deal." Mike kneeled by Akito. "If I visit you everyday, will you not harm Ari?"

Akito laughed. _This boy is amusing. My plan will work if he really is dedicated to this pathetic girl._ "What makes you think I would do that?"

"Just tell me if you'll do it or not."

"On one condition. I will tell you my deepest secret, and if you fail to keep it, Ari will receive your punishment." Akito said.

"Deal," Mike got up. "So what's your secret?"

Akito chuckled. He loosened his robe, to reveal a chest wrapped in bandages. Mike didn't understand. Akito said it plainly, "I'm a woman. Is that so hard to believe?"

Mike gasped. _This isn't right. If Akito is a woman, then why did he hurt Ari so much?_

Akito laughed at the confusion on Mike's face. "I was raised as a boy by my mother. That way, I would have more power over the Zodiac. I know you're wondering why I'm telling you. Do you want to know why?"

Mike, still in shock, nodded.

Akito walked over to Mike. "Because, I plan to take Ari away from you. I plan to make you _mine_." Then, Akito caught Mike in a passionate kiss. Mike was against the wall. He tried squirming his way out, but Akito had him right where she wanted him.

* * *

Ari ran into the Sohma estate. She tried to recall her memory where Akito's room was. She darted through the Main house, and found Akito's room. She slammed the door open, only to find Mike and Akito lost in a kiss. Ari gasped. _No, no, this can't be. Mike and Akito? Is Mike gay? What's going on? Am I dreaming all this?_ Ari was lost in confusion. Akito saw Ari dash in, and broke the kiss. 

"Oh, Ari, are you ready to show me how I should be?" Akito smirked.

Mike saw Ari. The expression on her face killed him. Hurt and confusion was written all over face. How could he let this happen? He tried to explain it all to Ari, but she ran out.

"Look at what you did, Mike. You broke her heart." Akito slipped her hand into his. "Don't worry. You don't need the pathetic rat. I'm still here."

Mike slapped Akito. Before Akito could get back up, Mike jumped out the window, in search of Ari.

* * *

Ari ran as fast as she could. She ran into the woods. She didn't care that the branches were scratching her face. She didn't care that the thorns were ripping her sweats. All she could think of was what she saw. After running for ten minutes straight, she slowed down to a walk. She came across a small garden. _Is this Yuki's secret base?_ She walked over and sat by the garden. _Maybe I shouldn't have come here. I feel so left out. Everyone has felt accepted except me. Why am I here again. Maybe I should run away. _Ari shook her head. She couldn't do that. Her reason for coming to Japan was to _become_ accepted. She couldn't quit now. Ari lay down on the grass. She thought of the day's events. Eventually, she fell asleep.

* * *

Mike ran back to Shigure's. He dashed in, and pulled Shigure into the woods, so no one could hear them. Mike held Shigure against a tree. "Did you know about Akito?" 

"What?" Shigure was scared. Mike looked like he was about to murder someone.

"Akito. He's a woman. You already knew that, didn't you?"

"Yes. I've known that for a while, did she tell you?"

"Yes," Mike let go of Shigure. "She said she wanted to take Ari away. She wants me. Then... then... she kissed me. And Ari saw..." Mike hit a nearby tree. "Now she's gone. I don't know where she is."

"What? You mean Ari ran away?" Shigure asked.

Mike sat down against the tree he had hit. He nodded. "She must think I'm a homosexual now. This isn't how I want her to think of me."

"Well, maybe not."

Mike looked up at Shigure. "I mean," Shigure said, "if she really _is_ the Fruits Basket fan she claims to be, she'll know that Akito's a girl. But-"

"You mean she might know that Akito's a woman?" Mike jumped up.

"But, the book with that hasn't been released in America yet. Unless she's a 'spoiler hunter,' she won't know."

Mike sighed. He wished he hadn't gone to Akito's. He wished that none of this had ever happened.

"Shigure's right. I am a spoiler hunter."

Mike looked up, and saw a muddy, scratched up Ari, staggering over to the two. Mike jumped up, and hugged her. Ari smiled. "Don't worry. I just remembered the spoiler after I ran away. I ran to Yuki's secret base. I'm sorry I worried you."

Mike let go, and turned away. Ari was confused. _One moment, he's squeezing me to death, and then he won't even look at me._ "Mike? Are you okay?" Ari asked.

Mike sighed. He walked back to the house. Ari looked at Shigure, who was looking at Mike. "Shigure? Why's Mike mad?"

Shigure sadly looked at the little girl. She really was naive. She was totally oblivious to Mike's feelings. "I don't know, Ari. I just don't know," Shigure lied.

* * *

Hahaha... Ari really oblivious, isn't she? Like me... sometimes... 

See ya next time!

Sarah-chan


	8. Chapter 8: At the Park

**_Crimson Threads_**

* * *

Heylo! I'm back! Ready to give you the next chapter of Crimson Threads!

:DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to Fruits Basket, but I do own Mike, Ari, and Mayra. The poem in this chapter is called "Mask of Happiness" by me.

* * *

**_At the Park_**

* * *

Ari's POV

* * *

I was confused. Why was Mike so moody today? I walked back to the house with Shigure, and snuck back into the house, hoping no one would see me. 

Failed. Mayra saw me in the hallway. I tried to look cool. Note: hard when you're torn up and bleeding all over your face.

"Ari? What did you do this time?"

I had no idea what to say. "Ummm... I didn't do anything. I just went into the woods to find Yuki's secret base and got a bit beat up."

Mayra obviously didn't buy it, but she shrugged it off. Thank goodness. I ran into my room. I changed once again, and cleaned myself in the bathroom. After that, I went back into my room. I took out my laptop, and logged onto my site. I was in need to write poetry. I had to get my feelings out.

_I laugh and smile_

_I play and spread cheer_

_I never show a tear_

_I just show a mask_

_A mask of happiness_

_To hide my sorrows_

_To hide my fears_

_To keep others happy_

_I never asked for endless happiness_

_But I don't want the pain_

_But when there's sorrow and trouble_

_The joy is greater and sweeter_

_No one understands me_

_No one really cares_

_And when I'm about to fall_

_No one's ever there_

_All I ask for today_

_Is to have a helping hand_

_One to lift my troubles_

_Blow the clouds away_

I felt the poem took so much off my shoulders. Still, the poems I write always have something I don't understand. This time, it was the last stanza. Was I looking for love? No, that's not me.

I decided to ask Shigure to enroll us in school. I jumped down the stairs, and skipped over to Shigure's office. I laughed. Micchan was patrolling the door to Shigure's office so he couldn't escape. I walked over to her. "Can I go in please? I want to ask Shigure to enroll me into a school."

She looked as if she would say no, but she opened the door and pushed me in. That lady is mean...

"You need something Ari?" Shigure asked.

"Umm yes." I was thinking of how to ask him. "Do you think you can get us all enrolled into school?"

"Sure! I'll start now. I'm not even writing. I slipped the manuscript into her bag, but she doesn't know!"

We laughed, and I left the office. On the way out, I whispered to Micchan something about checking her bag. Five seconds later, I heard her crying for joy. She is so funny.

I went into the kitchen to get some food, but I saw Mayra and Kyo kissing. I quietly tried to sneak behind them. As soon as I got close enough, I pulled out my camera phone and snapped a picture of them. They screamed when they saw me, and Tohru and Shigure dashed in, thinking something had happened. Something did happen though. Kyo hit me on the head. But it was worth it. Talk about love at first sight.

I went into the den, to watch TV. Mike was in there. I plopped myself next to him. "Hey Mike! Watcha watching?"

Mike didn't say anything. I was really tired with the silent treatment. "Mike, are you mad at me? I mean, you know you can tell me anything that's bothering you."

Mike sighed. "It's nothing. Don't worry about me."

I got pretty annoyed. "Mike, I know there's something bothering you. Why can't you just say it? I'm your friend, remember?"

I think I hit a soft spot. He just got up and went to his room. I think he locked himself in there too.

"Ari, I suggest you should stop."

I saw Tohru sit down with me. "I just want to know why Mike won't talk to me."

"Sometimes, it's better if you let people solve things for themselves. Otherwise, he'll just get more confused." Tohru explained to me.

Sometimes I wish I was as smart as Tohru. But I can't get the look Mike had out of my head. Everything that's happened is burned into my mind. I can't get it out. I decided that I needed to talk with someone. I went up to Mayra's room. I knocked on her door, hoping she wouldn't be mad at me.

"Come on in!"

I went into her room. Her room's so empty, yet it has that messy look to it. Mayra was on her bed, reading a book. "Oh, hey Ari! Need to talk?"

I was amazed. "How'd you know?"

"You look like you need to, that's why."

I laughed. Mayra seemed to know everything about me. "Mayra, I think I made Mike mad, but I don't know why, and he won't talk to me."

Mayra sighed, "Remember how I told you that Mike likes you?"

"You mean the lie you told me?" Ari joked.

"Seriously Ari, He really does care for you. Especially since the talk at the park."

"I don't believe you."

"Fine, but it's the truth."

* * *

Mike's POV

* * *

I locked the door to my room, and I mentally slapped myself. Why can't I talk to her? She's the one I care about most. She deserves to know how I feel. She deserves to know. But I can't. She'll think it's all a joke. She's all that I have left. And I made that promise. At the Park. 

Flashback

_"Mike! Let's go to the swings!" Ari said. _

_"Okay!" I said. She pulled me over to the swings, where Mayra was waiting for us. _

_"Hey, do you guys believe in soulmates?" Ari asked._

_"Nah," I said. "I think we can choose who we love."_

_"I believe in soulmates." Mayra said._

_Ari agreed, "I think there's that one person that is meant for you, no matter what you think. Even if you never find them, they are still out there."_

_I was impressed. "Wow, Ari. You sounded like one of those Guru people."_

_She laughed. "No, I'm just Ari. Ari the normal teenage girl!"_

_Then two older guys came up. They were members of the local gang. One guy pulled Ari off the swing. "Hey, cutie, wanna go get some drinks?"_

_"I told you for the last time. I'm not going anywhere with you." Ari snarled._

_"Oh come on, if you go with us, we won't ask you again." the other guy said, grabbing her hand._

_She pulled back her hand. "NO."_

_The two guys chuckled. "Well, we tried asking nicely. too late now."_

_The bigger guy grabbed Ari and threw her onto the ground. I could see what was coming. I ran over and grabbed Ari and ran. We ran, with Mayra right behind us. We all ran into the woods. By the time we had lost them, Ari was in tears. She told us how they kept asking her to go with them. No one knew that this had been going on. Then and there, I promised that I wouldn't let her get hurt anymore._

End Flashback

I want to keep that promise. I won't let Akito hurt her. She's all that I have left.

* * *

Ari's POV

* * *

I've finally come up with a plan. To make sure that I won't bother Mike anymore. I didn't care about my promise to Akito anymore. And that was my plan.

* * *

Ooh! I wonder what Ari's plan is! Wait, I do know it! Mwa ha ha ha! I'll continue as soon as I can! 

See ya later!

Sarah-chan


	9. Chapter 9: The Big Brother I Never Had

**_Crimson Threads_**

* * *

Woohoo! I'm back! I'm kinda sad, cuz I might have to leave for church in the middle of writing this... I will be mentally writing more to the fanfic while I'm gone. That way, you all get more! hehe! 

:DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to Fruits Basket, but I do own Mike, Ari, and Mayra.

* * *

**_The Big Brother I Never Had_**

* * *

Ari woke to a sunny morning. _I guess the sun's as bright as it is back in D.C._ It had been a month since the day they met Akito. Since Ari saw Mike kissing Akito. Ari totally forgot about it. Well that's what she told herself, but she didn't ever think of it. 

She slipped into her new school uniform. Ari felt like today was going to be great. Shigure had gotten them enrolled at Tohru's school. She ran around, banging on everyone's door, waking up people who wasn't up yet. She skipped into the kitchen, where Tohru and Shigure were. She ran and hid behind Shigure.

"Ari, what did you do this time?" Shigure asked.

"Umm... run around, banging on everyone's door, waking them up?" Ari said.

"Ari! Where are you!" Kyo screamed. "I'm gonna get you!" Kyo skidded into the kitchen, and saw Ari hiding. "There you are!"

Kyo lunged for the girl, but Ari got out of the way. In other words, Kyo basically dived into the paper door, breaking it once again.

"Kyo," Shigure sighed, "I should start charging you if you keep tearing my house apart."

Kyo growled as he sat down at the table. Ari stuck her tongue out at him. Mike and Mayra came down, still half asleep. "Morning guys!" Ari said.

"How can you be so hyper so early?" Mayra asked.

"Because I'm me!" Ari chirped.

Mike, Mayra, Tohru, and Shigure laughed. Mayra took the seat by Kyo and kissed him good morning. Ever since the day Ari caught them kissing, they had been going out.

The six ate breakfast. Ari ate as fast as she could. She put her plate into the sink, and started poking random people. "Hurry up, you guys! I don't wanna be late for school!"

"Ari," Mike said, "I thought you hated school."

"But I'm always hyper on my first day!" She started bouncing up and down. "Hurry up!"

Kyo started getting fed up. "Shut up, you damn rat. You're almost as annoying as the stupid rabbit."

"Shut up, stupid cat." Ari said. he had gotten used to calling people by their animal. "Otherwise, I'll start singing."

Kyo's eyes widened in fear. One time, during a road trip, Ari was singing the most annoying song ever **(a/n: you know, the one that goes, "I know a song that gets on everyone's nerves...")**. He quickly finished his breakfast.

* * *

Ari, Mayra, and Mike stared in awe. They had never seen a high school so big. Tohru led them into the office, so they could get their schedules. 

"Hey, Ari? You already broke your resolution for school." Mayra said.

Ari had no idea what Mayra was talking about.

"Remember? You said you would try to not get sent to the principal's office. School hasn't even started yet, and you're in here!" Mayra joked.

Ari laughed and grabbed her schedule from the hand that held it out to her. The three compared their schedules. They had the same schedules! Ari pulled Mike and Mayra into a group hug. The three walked together to their classes. On the way, people whispered about them. Ari became nervous, and subconsciously grabbed Mike's hand. Mike was startled by the action, but just shrugged it off.

They came into their class, and the teacher asked them to introduce themselves. When Mike went to introduce himself, all the girls started whispering. Ari just said her name, and sat in her assigned seat, which was between Mike and Haru. Mayra sat behind Ari, and Momiji was in front of Haru. Class started, and Haru slipped a note to her.

_Meet me on the roof during break._

Ari looked at him, and nodded. Ari payed attention in class, answering everything correctly. All the students glared at her every time she answered. Finally, the bell had rung, and Ari tried to go up to the roof. Ari went outside into the hall, but was held back by three girls.

"Hey, Ari, right? Look, we saw you holding hands with Mike. Well, we are the Prince Michael Fan Club, and we have first dibs on him! You can't be his girlfriend!"

Ari scoffed. "Well, are you sure you have first dibs on him?"

The girl who seemed to be the leader was turning red with annoyance. "Now you listen bitch! Mike is ours, and you-"

"Ari, are they bothering you?"

The four turned around to see Mike coming over to them.

"Oh no," Ari laughed. "Hey Mike, you know that these girls are your 'number one fans,' right?"

Mike laughed. "Oh sure, and you're the perfect little girl who never does anything wrong." The two laughed, leaving the three fangirls behind.

"Oh shoot!" Ari yelled, "I gotta meet Haru up on the roof! Be right back, 'kay?"

Mike nodded, and Ari dashed up the stairs. She saw Haru waiting for her. "Sorry I took so long!" she panted, "Some stupid fangirls held me up."

"That's okay. Better late than never." Haru said.

"Yep! So why did you want to talk about?" Ari asked.

"Why don't we cut the talk and get right down to the action?"

"Huh?" Ari looked at Haru. _Oh no. I think he might have gone 'Black' on me._

"I don't care if you like Mike or anything, but I can't stop thinking what your lips taste like." Haru whispered.

_Yep. He's gone black_. Haru had Ari against the wall. "Look Haru, I don't like Mike, but-"

"Great. Then I can have you all to myself." Haru leaned in to kiss her.

_Dammit, why is it always me who gets cornered?_ Ari thought. Quickly, before Haru kissed her, she got her leg in between his, and brought up her knee as hard as she could. Haru stumbled over from the pain. Before he could recover, Ari dashed back downstairs. _man, that was close. Next time, I'm bringing someone with me._ Ari calmly walked to lunch, where Mike and Mayra were sitting with Tohru, Kyo, Momiji, and two other girls. Ari recognized them as Uo and Hana.

"Oh, there you are, Ari!" Tohru said. "I have your lunch!"

"Thank you, Tohru!" Ari said. Ari ate the riceball. She looked at what else was in her lunch. Strawberry milk, strawberry Pocky, and best of all, strawberries! "Tohru! How did you know I love strawberries?"

"Oh, I just asked Mike and Mayra. They sure know a lot about you." Tohru smiled.

Ari smiled, and continued to eat her lunch. Haru came up to them later, and glared at Ari. Ari just ignored them, and went back to annoying Mayra and Kyo.

The rest of the day went by with nothing happening. Ari just stared at the board. School was easy for her. All she had to was look at the board and let it soak it in. After school ended, Ari went to her locker. She said she would meet up with Mike, Mayra, Tohru, and Kyo at the front of the school. Ari put everything in her bag, and started to leave, when the three girls from earlier cornered her again.

"Heh, no Mike to protect you this time, bitch," one said.

The girls began throwing rocks at her. Ari held up her bag to block the rock from hitting her face, but in the end, the girls left Ari crouched against the wall, beaten up. _It's never a day without me getting beat up, isn't it?_ Ari got up, and tried to walk, but her legs failed her and she collapsed onto the floor. _Dammit. My legs can't fall asleep now!_

"Ari! What happened to you?"

Mayra ran over to her. "Stupid fangirls keep thinking I'm Mike's girlfriend. So they keep beating me up."

"Are you okay?" Mayra asked, with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Yeah, but my legs are off in 'Lala Land.' Mind helping me up?" Ari asked, with a weak smile.

Mayra helped Ari up to her feet. Ari tried walking, while leaning on Mayra. Eventually, Ari could walk on her own again, and they ran outside, hoping not to worry the others. Tohru was still there, but Mike and Kyo had already left. Ari explained to Tohru what had happened. Ari asked the other two not to tell Mike about this. She knew Mike would flip if he saw her like this. The two were hesitant, but agreed.

As soon as the three got home, Ari dashed upstairs to clean up, and changed into a white tank top and sweats. Ari came back down, in the mood to play some DDR. Ari figured out how to load her own songs into the game. Ari uploaded "Hold You Down" by J. Lo, when Mike came over to her. "Can I play?"

"Of course! You're going down!" Ari laughed. The two went all out, and danced like no one was watching. Mike would often watch Ari as it was her turn to dance. Then he would end up missing his moves. Ari would laugh at him, and in the end, they tied. Ari sighed, and put away the game.

"Well, I'm going to start on my homework." Ari said.

"Oh, okay," Mike said. Mike plopped himself down on the couch. He thought about the choice of song she chose for their game. Was that how she thought about him? Mike took his mind off that and went to his room to start his homework.

* * *

After half an hour, Ari closed her notebook. Ari gazed out the window. _Should I execute my plan yet? I mean, if Mayra was right about Mike, I'd be doing the wrong thing. Mike's my big brother I never had. _Ari sighed and went downstairs. She put on her jacket. Ari left the house, heading for the Main house.

* * *

Ahhh! I'm being flooded with reviews! I think I went a bit too fast, and so, just five minutes ago, I was getting a ton of reviews for Chapter 4! So, I'll answer them here!

* * *

Review Responses 

**Galasriniel:** mwa ha ha ha! I think I might reveal the plan next chapter...

**Mayan Devil:** I really didn't want to have to kill them off! but the story's still good!

**anime-lover-4-ever:** thanks! Stay away from Mike! He's MINE!

**NikaPhoenix:** Yes! torture "it" as much as you can! "it' doesn't deserve to live!

Well, see ya next time!

Sarah-chan


	10. Chapter 10: Dedication

**_Crimson Threads_**

* * *

Hopefully, I can convince my mom to let me stay up for once. Or I can sneak downstairs later... I'm brilliant. 

:DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to Fruits Basket, but I do own Mike, Ari, and Mayra.

* * *

**_Dedication_**

* * *

Ari walked over to the Main house. She was going execute her plan. She walked into Akito's room. Akito looked over at her. "I see you're back. Are you ready to show me that I'm wrong now?" Akito smirked. 

"No. I can't show you why you should live." Ari said. "You have to experience it. But, if you lock yourself inside, you'll never see the good things in life. Sure, there are bad things in life, but without them, the good things don't stand out as much." Ari looked at the floor, knowing Akito was probably glad that she wasn't able to carry out her promise. "Go ahead, punish me."

"Ah, but my Mike has changed the deal." Akito said, "I only can punish you if he tells my secret."

"You're a woman, aren't you?"

Akito stepped back in shock. _This bitch knows?_ She smirked. "Well, I guess my Mike failed me. Now you will pay for his faults."

"Wait a minute. Did you just say 'my Mike'? Who are you to go around, claiming people like they're a piece of property?" Ari scoffed.

"You insolent little rat," Akito snarled. "I am the god of the family! I can do what ever I want!"

"You really are a spoiled child. Remember, life's not always fair. You don't get everything you want." Ari said.

Akito eyes filled with fire. "You have no right to speak out of turn! Prepare to receive your punishment!"

Ari smirked. "Gladly."

* * *

Mayra woke to a rainy morning. She sighed, knowing how cranky her Kyo would be. Mayra came down to the kitchen. She sat down next to Kyo, but something was wrong. 

"Something's wrong... I'm not yelling at anyone. And it's really quiet..." Mayra muttered.

Shigure came into the kitchen. "Mike, did you find Ari?"

Mike shook his head. "The only place I didn't look was at the Sohma estate."

"Wait, Ari's missing, and you guys didn't tell me?" Mayra yelled.

"Didn't Kyo tell you?" Tohru asked.

"No!" Mayra yelled. "Kyo, you knew this?"

Kyo sighed. "I would have told you, but I didn't want you to worry."

Mayra slumped in her chair. _Why am I the last one know everything?_

The phone rang and Tohru picked up. "Hello? Yes, he's here. Do you want to talk to him now? Okay, hold on a moment."

Tohru handed the phone to Shigure. "It's Hatori. It sounds like he has news."

Shigure looked at the phone. "Hi Hatori!" After a few moments, Shigure's face dropped. "You found Ari? What happened! Is she alright? Well, that's good...I guess. When can we see her? Oh. Okay. Well, we'll see you later. Bye." Shigure got up and hung up the phone.

Mike couldn't stand the silence. "Where's Ari!"

"She went out yesterday. She went to Akito's. She said that she couldn't keep a promise or something. Akito punished her." Shigure bluntly said. "She's badly injured, but we can see her after you four come home from school."

Mike felt like this was all his fault. Even though he made a new deal with Akito, Ari was still hurt. He didn't know if he could see her. Shigure sat down next to Mike. "Do you think you can go to school today?"

Mike shook his head. "Can I stay home?" Mike meekly asked.

Shigure nodded. Mayra, Kyo, and Tohru left for school, while Mike had locked himself in his room. _I gotta tell her how I feel soon. Otherwise, who knows what else she'll do to keep us away from Akito._

* * *

Ari woke up in a strange room. She tried recalling the night before. Akito had whipped her multiple times, and thrown a variety of things at her. Vases, plates, rocks. Plus the push out the window didn't help much either. Still, Ari felt like she had accomplished something. She didn't feel pathetic in anyway. She felt like she had the power to take down Akito. 

Hatori entered the room. "Miss Chang, I see that you're awake. Don't try to move much. You have many bruises, and you lost quite a bit of blood. But otherwise, nothing more. I suggest you try and get some rest."

"Hatori, I did something stupid, right?" Ari asked.

"I would call you act stupid, but you didn't try to predict your outcome." Hatori sat down at his desk. "Tell me, Ari, what makes you think you can change Akito?"

"I can't change him. He has to be able to change himself. Sometimes, you have to find your own faults, and try to change yourself. The only help you get is other people pointing out your faults."

Hatori was stunned at the girl's wisdom. She had a gift. Like Tohru. Tohru could look past people's faults. Ari could change people. She had the power to inspire people. Ari muttered something about how life was perfect, but then fell asleep.

* * *

Mike's POV

* * *

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to see Ari now. But Shigure wouldn't let me, not until the others came home. 

I sat down at my laptop. I logged into my account for my Xanga. I typed a new post. I realized I hadn't posted at all in the past two months. Should I tell everyone about Ari's accident? I decided not to. Otherwise, someone would realize the Sohmas were real. Plus someone might try to take us back home to D.C.

I was about to turn off the computer when I noticed I had new e-mail. I opened my inbox. It was from Ari! Although it was from half a year ago, I still opened it. I had lost Internet privileges for a year, but since we came to Japan, I've been on the computer a lot. I opened it, and there was a URL to a website. According to Ari, she had made a website, and wanted people to visit. I clicked it, and there were poems there. Dark poems. I didn't know she had this dark side to her. There were poems, talking about living nightmares, horrors that would never fade, and... broken hearts? I scrolled down to one poem. It spoke of a love that could never be. At the end of the poem, Ari had written a mini explanation to the readers about this poem.

_There's a boy that I've known since... forever. I think I love him, but even if I do, it can never be. He's the smart popular guy, while I'm the weird kid. He's my friend, but nothing more can ever grow. _

_I dedicate this poem to Mike._

I think when I read the last part, my heart skipped a beat.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

As soon as the bell had rung, Kyo, Mayra, and Tohru ran home as fast as they could. Shigure and Mike were already waiting in the car. The other three hopped into the car, and Shigure sped their way to the Main house. 

As soon as they reached the Main house, Mike didn't even wait for Shigure to turn off the car. As soon as the car was parked, Mike burst out of the car, heading to Hatori. Mike flung the door to Hatori's office open. "Where's Ari?" Mike panted.

Hatori said nothing, but led the eager boy to Ari's room. Mike found himself in an empty room, eerily similar to Akito's, except much sunnier.

"Mike? What are you doing here?"

Ari's voice made Mike spin around. But at the sight of her, he wanted to crumble. She was wrapped up in bandages, and her face was bruised. Mike ran over and hugged her. He began crying, much to Ari's confusion.

"Mike? Are you okay? Did I scare you?" Ari had never seen Mike cry like this. "I'm sorry. But I thought if I could keep you and Mayra away from Akito, you two would be happy."

"What about you?" Mike asked. "Did you ever think about what could happen to you?"

"Yes. I knew that If I hurt myself really badly, then you would get mad at me." Ari's head fell in shame.

Mike pulled Ari into a hug. "I finally saw your website. the one with the poems. And I saw the one about me."

"Umm... about that..." Ari panicked.

Mike hushed her. "It's okay. I don't deserve someone like you. But you're all I have, Ari." Mike leaned into Ari's ear, and in a hushed whisper, finally said what he had been trying to say. "I love you Ari."

* * *

Awww... I can't help but put that in right there... 

See ya next time!

Sarah-chan


	11. Chapter 11: I'm Sorry

**_Crimson Threads_**

* * *

Awwww... It's the last day of spring break... BUT I STILL HAVE THE WEEKEND! Since I gotta go back to school soon, I won't be doing these "5-updates-per-day" things anymore... boohoo... and I actually like this... yesterday I actually got a cramp in my hand from typing so much... Who knew that could happen? 

:DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to Fruits Basket, but I do own Mike, Ari, and Mayra.

* * *

**_I'm Sorry_**

* * *

Ari was in shock. _Mayra was right. He does love me. No, no one could love me. I'm just a freak. If they knew the real me, they would run in fear. No, he doesn't really love me._

"No, Mike. I don't think you love me."

Mike was confused. "Of course I love you. You're all I have."

"No, no, no. I know this for a fact. You just care about me. Like a sibling. But it's not love." Ari got up and sat herself against the wall. "Trust me, Mike. I'm doing this to protect you. From me."

"What are you talking about? I thought you were trying to protect us from Akito. Why do you have to protect us from yourself?" Mike asked.

"Because I'm a freak. My dad was right." Ari muttered.

"Don't listen to your dad! He doesn't know you at all!" Mike screamed.

"But he knows enough to tell the truth about me."

"Ari, listen to yourself! You're making no sense anymore! First you go and make a deal with Akito, when you know it'll end like this. Then you purposefully make her hurt you like this, and now you start listening to your dad. If you wanted to listen to you dad, then you should have never come here!" Mike started panting. "Ari, you're not yourself anymore. Where's the Ari I talked to at the park? Where's the girl I ran away with?"

"She never existed, Mike," Ari sighed. "All this time, I've been putting up a front. The only ones who have seen the real me is my family. I'm a freak of nature. And now that I'm the rat, that gives Akito more reason to hurt me. I don't care anymore."

Mike gave up. The girl he had loved had gone. Ari was dark now. She didn't have the sparkle in her eyes. There was no glowing smile on her face. They had disappeared like they had never existed.

"Ari? Are you okay?" Tohru and the others slowly came in. "Hatori said you two were in here, so we decided to give you two some time alone."

"Ari! What did that bastard do to you!" Mayra screamed.

"He's not a bastard, Mayra." Ari corrected. "He's a bitch. That spoiler I found online was true."

"Wow... Akito a girl... It still doesn't make sense to me." Mayra paused, then panicked again. "Ari! How could you let yourself get beaten like this?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Just a bunch of bruises and cut, but otherwise, I'm fine." Ari put up a smile, to fool everyone in the room. It had worked on everyone, except Mike.

"Well, I'm just glad you're okay," Kyo said, looking at the floor. "I mean, sure, the quiet was good, but it was killing me, and I can't stand seeing Mayra so worried."

"Ari, are you sure you're okay?" Shigure asked. "I mean, Hatori is a doctor, but he can't treat how you feel."

"I'm fine Shigure. Thank you guys for worrying so much." Ari stood up and walked over to Shigure, hugging him. "I'm so glad to have you all. You're nothing like my real family in America. Thank you all so much!" Ari began crying.

Shigure hugged her back, with none of the intentions he would normally have. "Don't worry Ari. You're home now."

* * *

The ride home was silent. Hatori said she could go home, but she should stay home from school for the rest of the week. Shigure and Ari were in the front, while Kyo, Mayra were in the middle of the van, and Tohru and Mike were in the back. 

Tohru could see how sad Mike was, but she couldn't figure out why. "Mike? Are you okay?"

Mike shook his head. Tohru was concerned, but decided to let it go. She felt this was something he had to figure out for himself.

The van pulled up at home, and everyone piled out. Ari slowly walked back to the house, staggering, but refusing to let anyone help her. Mike just walked to his room and locked himself in. Mayra and Kyo went into the backyard, so Kyo could teach Mayra a bit of martial arts. Shigure went into his office. _Maybe, for my next book, I should tell the story of a boy and his love for his best friend._ Shigure sighed. He hoped this story would have a happy ending.

* * *

Ari managed to go up to her room, without falling at all. She sat on her inflatable chair, and grabbed her laptop. _Why must my life be so horrible._ She signed onto her screen name, and saw Mike was online. _Oh, please tell me he didn't see me sign on._ After a couple moments, she figured that he was doing something else, and had left his computer on. Ari sighed and went to update her website. 

_My life is falling apart. I'm in a place where no one knows me. And all the horrible moments keep coming back again. I don't know how to get rid of them this time. Last time, I had hope. But this time, I have no idea what to do._

_Mike said he loved me. I had no idea what to say. I told him it wasn't love he felt. All he did was care for me. I didn't want to break his heart, but I can't let him get hurt. Well, not by the real me. If he actually knew me, then he would understand why I have to do all this. I hope one day, I can show people the real me and not get shunned or hurt._

_Ari-chan_

Ari sighed. Hopefully, no one would look at her site. After all, she had only gotten 7 hits, three of them from her, seeing if the layout was working. Ari closed her laptop, and started drawing in her sketchbook.

She started drawing herself as an anime character, along with Mike and Mayra. Eventually, Ari ended up drawing Kyo, Tohru, and Shigure also. After inking the picture, she scanned it into her laptop, and began coloring it in with Photoshop. She decided to make everyone a certain color. Kyo was obviously orange, and Mayra was yellow, because she was almost as hyper as Ari was herself. Tohru was pink, because she was so soft and kind. Shigure was a darker blue, because he was friendly, but still held some secrets. Mike was green, because he was calm all the time.

Ari wasn't sure of what to make herself. She first thought of red, her favorite color. Red could perfectly represent her anger. But, if she used black, it could convey mystery. She decided to use mainly black on herself, and added red slashes on her clothing.

Ari looked at her picture. It felt perfect, yet still missing something. She couldn't find out what it was, but she let it slide. Ari started cleaning up, when two envelopes slid under her door. Ari grabbed one and opened it. Inside was a note.

_Love is  
Patient and kind..._

_It always protects, trusts, and hopes...  
Love never fails._

_-1 Cor 13:4-8_

_I love you Ari. I'll wait until you can love me back. Even if it means waiting forever._

_Mike_

Ari sighed. She knew he loved her. She couldn't believe it though. And she couldn't accept it. He just loved the girl that she put up to hide the person underneath.

Ari picked up the other envelope, and opened that one too.

_A friend loves at all times._

_Friendship is the Golden Thread that ties our hearts together._

_Even if you never love me back, I will always be you friend. Please talk to me. I know you're hiding something. You even said it yourself. I'll be at the secret base you told me about at 5:30._

_Mike_

Ari couldn't take it anymore. How much longer would she have to wait before she could tell everyone the truth. _Did Mike really think he could meet up to what he said?_ Ari shook her head. _Mike doesn't know what he's saying. I have to show him now. Even if he hates me afterwards, it'll be for is own good. I have to show them all. Otherwise, they won't believe me. _

Ari looked at the clock. 5 o'clock. Mike was probably going to the secret base. Mike always left early to go somewhere. Half an hour was all she needed to pull off her newest plan.

* * *

Mike sat at the secret base. He wanted to be there before Ari was. He looked at his watch. 5:30. _She should be here by now. Well, she's never on time. I'll wait a while._ Mike looked at the garden before him. He saw something red growing. It was strawberries. _Ari would be so happy to see them. _He remembered, one time, she had tried to grow strawberries. It had turned out she grabbed a packet of roses instead of strawberries. Ari was a bit disappointed, but she just gave the flowers to their teacher who was moving away that year. 

"Mike! I'm so sorry I'm late!"

Ari ran over to him, gasping for air. "I didn't see your note until five minutes ago. I'm so sorry I'm so late!"

Mike quickly helped her stand. "It's okay. You shouldn't tire yourself like this. Especially after Hatori said to rest."

"Still, I'm so sorry," Ari panted.

"Calm down, Ari," Mike said. "So what did you come here for?"

"You were right. I am hiding something from you. I just don't know if I should show it to you."

Mike sighed. "I'll be your friend no matter what. Even if you think I'll hate you, I'll still be here for you." Mike took her hands into his. "Just please tell me. I want to accept you for who you are, nothing less."

Ari started crying. She took her hands out of his, and held his head in her hands. "I'm so sorry, Mike."

Ari squeezed her hands, and Mike fell unconscious. Ari carried his body out of the forest, and walked over to the car. Inside, Shigure, Tohru, Kyo, Mayra, and Akito were unconscious. Ari continued crying as she placed Mike along with them. _I'm so sorry Mike. You have so much to live for. I'm just blocking you from achieving so much more. _Ari sat in the drivers seat and sped the van away from the house, into the woods. Ari drove the car as fast as she could on the empty road. _I regret for having met everyone. All I've done is burdened their lives._ Ari stopped at an abandoned building. Hopefully, her plan would work. Mike had ruined her plan from last time, but her final plan was flawless. It had to work.

* * *

What could her final plan be? I know! Stay tuned!

* * *

Review Responses 

**luvsit:** Don't worry, 12 will come soon!

**Nika Phoenix:** I never liked "it" either. He reminds me of this creepy kid in my class...(Shudders)

**insertnamehere:** (such a creative name...) I'm sorry I killed Yuki! (Cries uncontrollably) I'M SO SORRY! (this is funny, because I'm born in the year of the Monkey)

**Kyo'sbaby:** 12's coming soon!

**Galasriniel:** I know. Fluffiness is rare for me. Last time my friend wrote a fluff in our fanfic, I felt like it was contaminating my brain. I guess she's rubbed off on me.

See ya next time!

Sarah-chan


	12. Chapter 12: I Remember

**_Crimson Threads_**

* * *

Sarah-chan: Ready for this? Ari's plan will be revealed! 

Megan: Sarah-chan... stop stalling and say the disclaimer so you can write the rest of the fanfic.

Sarah-chan: Readers, meet Megan, the person I based Mayra off. She's kinda mad that there isn't enough Mayra action... but, I have an idea I want to ask the readers.

Megan:(sighs) What is it?

Sarah: I want to do a website dedicated to the series! If you guys want me to make one, just tell me in the reviews! (by the way, if you read Girl Got Game, then you will see where this is going.)

:DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to Fruits Basket or Girl Got Game, but I do own Mike, Ari, and Mayra.

* * *

**_I Remember_**

* * *

Mayra's POV (Happy Megan?)

* * *

I woke up in an abandoned building. I didn't remember seeing this place before. Last I remembered was Ari came into my room and put a cloth up to my face, and I fell asleep or something. Wait, maybe she gassed me? What's that stuff called... chloroform? That sounded right. I tried to get up, but then I realized that I was tied to a pillar. Kyo was next to me, tied up too. _Dammit, what's going on!_

I looked around. Definitely abandoned. I saw Mike, Shigure, and the others tied up. Shigure and Akito were tied to one pillar, while Mike and Tohru were at another. I tuned my attention to Kyo.

"Kyo! Wake up! Where are we!" I panicked.

Kyo's eyes drowsily opened, and after a couple moments, he started screaming. "Where the hell are we! Mayra, what's going on!"

"I don't know! Can you get us out?" I pleaded.

Kyo started wriggling. "Damn who ever tied these ropes. It's too tight. I can't get out."

Kyo and I must've been pretty loud, because everyone else woke up too. Suddenly, there was chaos. No one knew what had happened. _Ari, what have you done this time?_

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Everyone panicked. There was utter confusion. people were yelling at each other, asking what was going on. The only ones that weren't yelling were Mike and Tohru. Tohru was scared, but Mike was worried. _This must be my fault. I don't know how, but I think Ari's doing this because of me._ Mike looked at the panic written on everyone's face. He couldn't help but think it was all his fault. 

"Good, you're all awake."

Every hushed when they saw Ari. Except it looked nothing like her. Something was missing. Her cheerfulness had disappeared. Her face was grim, almost zombie-like. Her voice had no life in it. The drone of her voice made her seem like she was a totally different person. But they knew it was her. She still wore the bracelet that had Mike's and Mayra's names on it.

Akito's fury was uncontrollable. "Where are we, you damn rat!"

Ari smirked. "Now, if you keep insulting me, I might not let you know. So quiet down, bitch."

Akito growled. Ari walked over to a nearby window, facing away from the six. "I've brought you here, because you either claim to be my friend," Ari looked at Mike, "or you think you can get whatever you want." Ari walked over, and stopped in front of them.

"Ari!" Shigure yelled, "What's going on!"

"Quiet, dog," Ari sternly said. "I'm going to tell you all a story."

Mayra was utterly confused. "Ari, please tell us what's going on..."

"Why are you interrupting when I'm about to tell you!" Ari yelled. Mayra was stunned. Ari had never yelled at her.

"Ari! What's wrong with you!" Mike yelled. "Why are we tied up! Why are you yelling at us!"

"Just shut up, Mike!" Ari screamed. She fell onto her knees.

"No! This isn't you! What's going on!" Mike yelled.

"Just stop!" Ari screamed. She ran over to Mike and slapped him.

The moment right after it seemed to last forever. The sound of impact echoed against the concrete walls. Mike could feel the sting against his cheek, but the pain was nothing to what his heart was feeling.

"Mike, stop trying to protect me. I don't need it." Ari got back off and kneeled in front of the six. "You guys don't know what it's like to be me. You try living when you can remember exactly how you got every bruise, every cut, ever scar."

"What the hell are you talking about." Kyo said.

"I have a special ability called 'eidetic imagery.' But it's commonly known as photographic memory. Most people lose it when they become older, but as soon as my parents found out I had it, my father pushed me to use it as much as possible. I spent my early summers reading books. By the time I was in 4th grade, I could easily do calculus and trigonometry. I wasn't exactly the most popular kid in school. People would try to be my friend so I would do their homework. My father would beat me whenever I said had made a new friend. He said I had no time for friends. He wanted me to get a good education so I could go to college sooner, and he wouldn't have to take care of me."

Everyone was either confused or stunned. The girl they thought never got sad over anything was revealing a past they never could imagine.

"You are lucky. You people can forget things so easily. I've remembered everything that's happened to me since I was born. I can vividly remember the beatings I got, the peer pressure from all the kids in class, everything. I can remember what color shirt someone wore on a certain day. I remember how mad I made Akito when we first met him. I remember what I saw when Mike went back to talk to Akito. What's worse, I can't forget. Every night, I can see my whole life pass by me. Every damn fucking moment."

"Ari..." Mike sighed. "Why wouldn't you tell us?"

"Because, the last friend I told this to betrayed me. I can't stand being alone. So I lied about when ever I forgot something, to make me look normal."

"Life hasn't been fair to you," Shigure said. "I can see where you're coming from."

"Wow, almost time..." Ari said, looking at her watch.

"Time for what?" Kyo asked.

"Three."

"Ari, what's going on?"

"Two."

"What's going to happen?"

"One."

"Ari! Tell us!"

There was an explosion of great force, shaking the building. Bits of concrete fell from the ceiling, showering everyone with gray dust. Eventually, the shaking subsided, and Kyo bursted out.

"What the hell are you thinking!" Kyo screamed. "Are you trying to kill us!"

"No. You all will live. The only reason I tied you down is because if I told you what's going to happen, You would be pulling me out of here. I won't let you though." Ari calmly said.

"You conniving little rat," Akito snarled. "Release me now!"

"No. There's two more bombs set at half an hour apart." Ari chuckled. "Everyone will be happy with the result. The next bomb is a small one, not as big as the last one. The third one however, "Ari smirked, "is set right next to the gas tank two floors above us."

"Ari! What are you thinking!" Mike screamed. "You're gonna kill us all!"

Ari shook her head. "I'll release you 30 seconds before it explodes. But I'll chain myself to the pillar you're on before I release you. You all will live. I'm killing myself."

"Ari, no!" Mayra burst into tears. "I won't leave if you're going to kill yourself!"

"Then I'll throw you out of the building. I want all of you out of the building when the bomb explodes." Ari sat down, leaning against a pillar right in front of the other pillars. "How does it feel now? Aren't you all glad a freak like me will be purged from this world?"

"Enough!" Mike screamed. "I don't care what you call yourself, but you are NOT A FREAK!"

"I think I'll say my last words to each of you now." Ari said.

* * *

Mike's POV

* * *

What was she thinking! I tried to get out as fast as I could. _Dammit, she tied this too tight. I should have never taught her those knots_. 

I just can't think of life without Ari. If it weren't for her, I would have never understood so many things. She's the one who helped me understand what love really is. It's not being the most popular couple. It's not for the moment. Love is for the other person. Love is when you would do anything to see them smile. He would never be able to experience true love again if she was to die. Mike remembered what Ari said the day at the park.

_"I think there's that one person that is meant for you, no matter what you think. Even if you never find them, they are still out there."_

"If you die now, you'll never find your soulmate!" I yelled.

Ari looked over to me with menacing eyes. "So? Even if they are out there, and I do find them, I wouldn't be their soulmate. Soulmates are people that are meant to be with you. They might be the one for me, but I might not be the one meant for them."

I couldn't speak after that. That was probably the last hope of changing her mind. She really was serious about killing herself.

* * *

Ari's POV

* * *

That last statement to Mike was true. Even if I had found my soulmate, I wouldn't be theirs. I walked over to Mayra and Kyo. 

"Ari," Mayra said. "You're Mike's soulmate. Don't you see that? Don't know how much you're breaking his heart now?"

"Mike doesn't love me," I said. "He just sees me as his little sister. When will you understand Mayra?"

"Dammit Ari!" Kyo said. "Even I can see it. All he can think about now is making sure you're alright! He even stayed home from school when he found out what Akito did to you!"

I stood up, ignoring their pleas. "Stop trying to change my mind."

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Ari walked over to where Shigure and Akito were. "Are you happy now, Akito? Mike is all yours now. I'm giving you a reason to live. So take it." 

Akito said nothing. She was still thinking about Ari's comment about soulmates. _Mike is my soulmate. I thought Shigure was the one I loved, but ever since Mike came, he's all been thinking about. But Mike loves this girl. When I saw how sad Mike was after he saw Ari run away, I couldn't stand seeing him so heartbroken. Mike's my soulmate, Ari is his soulmate. I want Mike to be happy. I'll let Ari have him._

Another bomb went off, and like Ari had said, it was only a small bomb. "Hm, that was quick. Better keep track of the time better."

She then turned to Shigure. "Thank you Shigure. I wish you were my real father. You know, from the books, I thought you were a pervert. Well, you are, but you're not as bad as I thought."

"Ari," Shigure pleaded, "why do you think killing yourself will make everyone happy?"

"Because, all I've ever done is burdened everyone. Once I'm gone, no one will have to worry about me."

Shigure was about to talk but Ari walked over to where Tohru and Mike were. "Tohru, I'm so sorry I've had to make you worry so much."

Tohru couldn't say anything, from crying so hard. Ari gave her a last hug, whispering to her that life would be better when she was gone. Ari shifted over to where Mike was. Mike couldn't look at her. "I'm sorry Mike. I'm doing this for your own good."

"What good does it do when I'll have no reason to live?" Mike shot out.

Ari took her hand, and lifted Mike's chin, and looked him in the eye. "Mike, I had this dream. I saw you smiling with a beautiful girl. It wasn't me. But you were happier than I had ever seen you before. Stop fooling yourself. You don't love me. At most, this is a crush."

"Ari," Mike argued, "you're the one that taught me what love is. You told me love is when you'll do anything to see that one smile. Just stop this insanity, and let us go!"

Ari looked at her watch. "Hm, might as well. There's only five minutes left till the last bomb blows. But before I'll let you guys go, I better chain myself up."

The young girl pulled out a chain and a lock. She walked over to the pillar Mike and Tohru were tied to. After wrapping the chain around the column several times, she wrapped it around one of her legs and connected the two ends of the chain with the lock. Mike stared up at Ari the whole time. "You're really serious about this, aren't you?"

"Yep." Ari sighed and looked at her watch. Three minutes left. Perfect timing. "I'll let Akito and Shigure out first." Ari pulled out a switchblade, and slashed the ropes open.

"Quickly, Akito. We have to get you out of here." Shigure said, pulling her out. Akito quickly followed, not looking back.

"Mayra, Kyo, you guys are next. As soon as I cut these ropes open, I want you two out of my sight, you got that?" Ari didn't wait for an answer. She cut the ropes, and waited for them to run.

"Ari," Mayra started, "how ca-"

"I said GO!" Ari yelled.

Kyo pulled Mayra out, though Mayra resisted. Ari looked back at Tohru and Mike. "You heard what I said to Mayra and Kyo, right? Same goes for you. You hear?"

Tohru nodded, while Mike didn't even hear what Ari said. All he could think of was life without Ari. "Mike? Do you understand?" Ari repeated.

He nodded, and Ari slashed open their ropes. Tohru knew Mike wouldn't run, so she grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him out with her.

Ari smiled, with tears running down her face. "I finally win. After a life of living past nightmares, I can finally sleep without pain. Good bye Mayra. Good bye Tohru. Good bye Sohmas. And of course, good bye Mike. My sweet, dear Mike. Live on without me."

* * *

The six found themselves gasping for breath in a separate clearing. Mayra and Tohru were hugging each other, crying their hearts out. Shigure was attending to Akito, who has fallen unconscious. Mike looked back at the abandoned building, where his last reason to live would burn. Suddenly, a large explosion came from the building, and the entire building went up in flames. Everyone looked at the horror that was probably swallowing up the young girl, and then turned their heads to where Mike was. Except Mike wasn't there. Mike was running back to Ari. _How could I let this happen? I'm such an idiot. I'm a stupid idiot madly in love with my best friend. I have to see her one more time. Even if it's the last thing I do._

* * *

Ahhh! I practically used half of Girl Got Game, book 6! Well, I'll keep writing! Keep reviewing! and tell me if you want me end it soon and create a sequel, or if you want me to extend the story's plotline.

* * *

Review Responses 

**Naoko-san:** thanks! don't worry. I'm not an Akito lover, but I don't like hurting FB characters unless it's a must. (btw, I IMed you, but I don't think you got it.)

**Mayan Devil:** haha, your review id hilarious, and you'll find out!

**Megamew:** sorry for the cliffie, but if you ask my friend, Megan, she'll explain my love for cliffies!(Megan: it's scary...)

Galasriniel: don't worry, I don't like killing off characters. (It practically killed me when I killed off Kagura, Yuki, and Ritsu)

**Kyo'sbaby:** I'm sorry, I think my school is evil. They fire the best teacher, while the teachers that don't teach us or cuss at us are still here! AHHHH!

Well, see ya next time!

Sarah-chan


	13. Chapter 13: The Reason

**_Crimson Threads_**

* * *

I'm utterly bored, so I shall continue the series! 

:DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to Fruits Basket or Girl Got Game, but I do own Mike, Ari, and Mayra.

* * *

**_The Reason  
_**

* * *

Mike ran back to the building, ablaze with fire. _How the heck can I get in there? The fire's everywhere!_ Mike searched for an open spot to get in. He saw a window that wasn't necessarily blocked by flames. Mike pulled together what courage he had, and leaped into the blazing building. Mike coughed from the smoke. He used his shirt to try to filter out the thick smoke. Mike fought against the fire, searching for any sign of Ari. 

"Ari!" Mike screamed. "Ari! Where are you!"

"Mike? What are you doing here! I don't want you to get hurt!" Ari yelled back.

Mike turned to where Ari was. She was on the floor, her body on a giant slab of concrete. Her leg was free, thanks to a falling piece of concrete. She was cut up, with blood slowly dripping from all her cuts.

"Mike! I told you, I don't want to see you get hurt!" Ari yelled. "Get out of here now!"

"You don't want me hurt, I don't want you hurt, so let's get out of here." Mike said. He picked up Ari, bridal style. He searched for an exit, but all he could see was smoke.

Ari coughed, "Mike, I don't deserve to live. Just leave me here and get yourself out."

Mike refused. "You are the last reason I have to live. I know all this sounds corny and fake, but it's true."

Ari coughed even more. The smoke was filling her lungs. She needed to get something to filter the air, but her arms hurt too much to move. Ari then felt a cloth put against her mouth. She looked up at Mike, who was still looking for a way out. Ari saw the staircase that led to the roof free of flames. She tried to tell him, but all she could manage to say without going into a spell of coughs was his name.

Mike saw Ari coughing. "Ari! Ari, are you okay!" He was worried. She really needed fresh air. He remembered how bad her asthma could get under certain conditions. His thoughts were interrupted when Ari squirmed, trying to lift her arm. Mike tried to stop her, knowing how badly she was injured, but when he saw where she was pointing, he wished he could thank her without coughing.

Mike ran up to the roof. The roof wasn't in fire yet, but Mike knew it wouldn't be long until they were surrounded by the flames. He looked down. even though he's gone bungee jumping off cliffs, these three floors seemed insanely high. _Dammit, why should I be scared of heights now! This is the worst time to be scared!_ Mike mentally screamed at himself for being a wuss. Mike put the coughing Ari down on the roof, and Mike looked down, trying not to feel sick while searching for a way down. He spotted an empty flowerbed, out of reach from the flames, and easy to land in if... he could jump.

"Mike..." Ari coughed. "The roof feels... warm..."

Mike knew that this meant the fire was about to come up to the roof. He had to make up his mind now. Would he stay on the roof until help came, or should he take Ari and jump into the flowerbed? He looked at Ari, who could do nothing at all. He had to jump. It was the only sure way to make sure she would come out alive for sure.

Mike picked up Ari, and walked up to the side of the roof. Ari, who had gotten over her coughing, sensed Mike's plan. "Mike! What are you doing! You'll kill yourself!"

Mike ignored Ari's pleas to stop. He leaped from the roof, making sure Ari was on top of him, so he would break her fall. Ari clung onto Mike as the two fell.

* * *

Ari's POV

* * *

I woke up, feeling the fresh earth against my face. I had never felt so much pain until now. I was even more amazed that I could get myself. I leaned on my arm, pushing myself up. I should have known that Mike would thwart my plans again. I guess it was for good this time. I had never seen him so scared. _Did I mean that much to him? Oh no! Mike! Where is he? I must have crushed him from landing on him!_

I looked around, and I saw Mike a couple feet away from me. I crawled my way over to him. I felt his pulse. _He's alive! I didn't kill him!_ I pulled the both of us over to a tree, and I leaned against it. Mike was still unconscious. I lay his head in my lap. I wished that I could get help, but I didn't even have enough energy to stand up, much less look for help. I tried to keep awake. The flames were still alive, and I couldn't understand why I was so intent on killing myself anymore. I had come so close to seeing death so many times, I don't know why I wanted to see it again.

I almost fell asleep, until I heard voices and a siren growing louder. A fire engine skidded to a halt, and men started piling out, trying to put the fire out. I heard more voices, talking about how there were kids inside. _Someone must have called the fire department._ Soon, I recognized one of the voices.

"...but I really need you to get my friends out! My two best friends are in there! I know it's hard to explain how this happened, but right now, I just need to know they're alive!"

I smiled. _Of course Mayra would get help. She's always the one to ask for help, even if she can do it herself_. I tried to lift my arm, but it hurt too much. I strained my voice to call out to her. "Mayra...! Over... here...!"

I started coughing again, but Mayra had heard me. She ran over, and I could tell she was about to start yelling at me for being so stupid again.

"Ari! You're alive!" She hugged me, like she would never let go. "Why do you keep thinking you're worthless? I don't care what you call yourself. Like my mom said, 'To the world, you're one person, but to one person, you are the world.' But you're the exception. You're the world to all of us! To me, to Tohru, to Shigure, and especially Mike!" Mayra let go of me, and collapsed into tears.

Tohru saw the three of us, and came over to us. She started crying along with Mayra, while asking me if I was alright. We must have been quite a sight. Tohru must have noticed Mike in my lap, because she instantly started panicking. "Ari! Is Mike okay! Do we need to take him to the hospital?"

I tried to tell Tohru that Mike needed attention, but I started coughing again, and all I could see was black.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Ari woke up again, only to see once more, insanely bright light. Only the only blinding thing about it was it reflected off white walls, making it brighter. She moaned. _What is it with me and the damn bright light?_ Ari then realized she was in a bed, wearing a hospital gown. _Great, if I'm in the hospital, then they'll find my medical records, and they'll find out I'm a runaway, and then I'll have to go home, back to my hating family, and-_

"Ari, are you awake?" Shigure whispered. He peeked into her room, and saw Ari wide awake. "Ari! Are you okay?"

"Well, I don't know. I mean, I haven't talked to the doctor. Not like I want to." Ari sighed.

"Ari? What are you talking about?" Shigure asked.

"If they see my medical records, they'll know that I'm a runaway, and they'll send me back to America, because I don't have a parent of guardian here, and-"

"Ah! But that's what I'm here to talk to you about!" Shigure smiled. "Your father called me a couple weeks ago. He told me that all the parents found out about where you were living. But, he said that if it could be arranged, they would let us Sohmas adopt you. They don't want you to have the same parent, but at least you all will stay here, right?"

"Shigure! This is wonderful!" Ari hugged him. "Have you figured out who is adopting who yet?"

"Actually, we have. We have been planning this since the call. It's already official." Shigure smiled proudly.

"What! And I thought you were the procrastinator!" Ari laughed, amazed by Shigure's efficiency. "So? Who's going with who?"

Shigure put a finger to Ari's lips. "I can't tell you yet! We have to wait for Mike and Mayra!"

Ari's thought suddenly went to Mike. "Mike! Is he okay? He's not hurt, is he?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me," Mike said, entering the room.

"Mike! I didn't squish you!" Ari squealed. The three of them laughed at Ari's random burst of joy.

"Don't worry. The doc said I inhaled a lot of smoke, but besides a couple bruises, I was perfectly fine." Mike's face fell though. "But I'm more concerned about you though."

Ari looked at Mike. She didn't feel bad or anything, just tired. "Mike, is there something that the doctor hasn't told me?"

Mike looked up at Ari. "You lost a lot of blood again, and you had an asthma attack when you were being transported to the hospital." Mike sighed. "You're pretty accident prone, huh?"

Ari giggled. "Shut up Mike, I don't get hurt that much." Mike gave her one of those 'sure-you-don't' looks. "Okay, okay, I am, happy?"

"Well," Mike said, "I'm happy that my little Ari is okay." Mike leaned over her, and planted a kiss on her forehead. Ari blushed madly.

Shigure, sitting by them the whole time, cleared his throat. "I think I'll go leave you two to talk a bit, and I'll be back with the others for the good news!" Shigure winked at the two, and quickly left the room, closing the door.

Ari laughed at Shigure. "Isn't he funny?"

Mike became serious. He had to know if she understood how he felt. "Ari, do you understand what I said now? I really do love you!"

Ari looked out the window. "I understand now. I just couldn't understand. I mean, you could have any of those fangirls. You're the most popular boy in school. Well, at least the day that I went. I just don't understand why you picked me, the odd one."

"But, Ari," Mike explained, "it's _because_ you're unique that I love you. The other people are just asking for attention. But, you are someone that people would want to spend time with, get to know."

Ari smiled. "You know Mike? You're more than I deserve, you know that?"

"No, I don't deserve you. You're the one that should have more." Mike playfully argued.

Ari sighed. She looked into Mike's soft brown eyes. "You know, Mike? I love you too. You are the reason I smile nowadays."

Ari wanted to continue, but was cut off with a deep kiss. She was stunned by the action, but pulled them deeper into the kiss. After their kiss, Mike and Ari looked into each other's eyes. _Wow. My first kiss._ Ari touched her lips, and smiled. _I'm so glad I have an Angel by my side._

* * *

Yay! Happy ending! Well, gotta get to bed. Otherwise, I'll get grounded, and I won't be able to keep writing. We don't want that, now do we? 

See ya next time!

Sarah-chan


	14. Chapter 14: I'm Gonna Be Here For You

**_Crimson Threads_**

* * *

Okay, because no one's really reviewed yet, or I'm too fast, I am ending the series here. If people review and ask for it, I promise I'll make a sequel. But only if you ask. But, onto the next chapter! 

:DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to Fruits Basket, but I do own Mike, Ari, and Mayra.

* * *

**_I'm Gonna Be Here For You_**

* * *

The two smiled, with happiness. Mike had finally found his soulmate. Ari had finally found someone to accept her for who she really was. Ari put her hand onto his hand, and closed her eyes. _As of right now, my life is perfect. I don't care how bad someone beats me. As long as I'm with my family, and I can be with Mike, I don't care what happens._

Their blissful silence was interrupted by Shigure, who was trying to fit Mayra, Kyo, Tohru, Hatori, and Ayame into the room. Mayra ran over to Ari, panicked by the sight of her in a hospital bed. "Ari! Are you okay!"

Ari smiled, looking at Mike, who smiled back at her. "I'm fine. Never felt better."

Mayra noticed the two gazing at each other, and their hands interlaced. _Finally, they're together. It's taken Ari forever to see how he's felt. But who cares? They're perfect for each other._

Shigure called for everyone's attention. "Everyone! May I have your attention?" Shigure was completely ignored by everyone, who was either panicking about Ari, or whispering about Ari and Mike.

Ari noticed all this, and started yelling, "Hey! Everyone shut up and listen to the dog!"

Shigure was a bit startled by Ari's outburst, but it had worked. Everyone was paying attention to him now. Shigure announced the news about adopting Mayra, Mike, and Ari into the family. The room filled with shouts of joy. Mayra ran over to hug Mike and Ari, who hugged her back. Kyo smiled, because Mayra wouldn't have to leave. Tohru was overflowing with glee. _Yay! I can learn more about Ari, Mike and Mayra! There's so much I don't know about them, and I want to know as much as I can._

"Shigure?" Ari asked. "Who's going to go with who?"

Shigure's face fell, hearing Ari's question. "Unfortunately, to your parents wishes, we have to separate the three of you. You each have to have a different parent." He looked at the three, whose faces were written with confusion.

Mayra sighed. "Well, at least we don't have to go back to D.C." Everyone else in the room nodded with agreement. "So? Tell us! Who's going with who?"

Everyone was happy with their arrangements. Mayra was to live with Shigure, Mike was to live with Ayame, and Ari was going to stay with Hatori. Mike was a bit surprised, seeing Ayame, but shrugged it off.

"Excuse me, but may I see Miss Ari, alone?" the doctor asked.

Everyone filed out of the room, but Ari held onto Mike's hand. "Can he stay? It would make me feel much more comfortable if he stayed."

The doctor sighed, nodding in approval. "Miss Ari, How do you feel?"

"I feel fine. Nothing hurts right now. I can even move my arms and legs!" Ari squealed.

"That's good. You had quite the speedy recovery, Miss Ari," the doctor said, going through papers.

"Sir," Ari asked, "may I go home today?"

The doctor nodded. "Just make sure you stay out of trouble."

"Thank you, sir." Ari got out of the bed, and picked up her clothes, which were on a nearby chair. She went into the bathroom, to change.

Mike went outside to where the others were waiting. "Ari's coming home today!" Mike said.

The large crowd burst out in joy, only to be hushed by two old nurses. Ari came out, in her torn clothes. "Well, can we go back to Shigure's now?"

"Of course, Ari," Hatori said. "You need to pack up your things."

The Hatori led everyone out, and they all went back to Shigure's.

* * *

Ari went up to her room, to start packing. She opened her closet, and pulled out her Yuki rat plushie. _Well, I guess Yuki isn't here. I wish there was something to do with this. Oh I know!_ Ari put it aside, as she packed the rest of her things into her two suitcases. 

"Knock, knock, can I come in?"

"Sure! Come on in Mayra!" Ari said, putting away her laptop.

Mayra came in, and sat in the practically empty room. "Wow, this sucks. I mean, you have to leave!"

"You know, I've been thinking. Since Hatori is adopting me, does that make him my dad?"

Ari and Mayra laughed. They talked about how they would try to spend as much time together as possible, even though they wouldn't be living together. Ari sighed. _I'm gonna miss living here. I never realized how much fun it was, spending so much time with them. And they're so different than how Shigure shows them as in the book._ Ari put the last of her belongings in her suitcase, and closed it.

* * *

Ayame waltzed into Mike's room unexpectedly. Mike was startled by the unexpected visitor. "What are you doing in here?" Mike asked. 

"Why, I'm helping my _son_ pack up so we can spend more time together!" Ayame said in his sing-song voice.

"I'll let you help pack if you never call me your son," Mike glared.

"Ah, you remind me of my little brother," Ayame's face fell, reminded of the thought of Yuki.

"Who's your little brother?" Mike asked, not noticing Ayame's emotions.

"His name was Yuki. He was the former rat." Ayame sighed.

Mike looked at the snake. "I'm so sorry for reminding you about your brother. I just don't know anything about you Sohmas. Mayra and Ari know so much, but I don't know anything." Mike paused. "What's your job?"

Ayame perked up. Mike was trying to learn more about him! "I sell men's romance!"

Mike froze at Ayame's answer. There was an awkward silence. "Remind me not to ask you that again."

Ayame laughed. "But, I can show how to make your little Ari feel special!"

Mike smirked. _Maybe this Ayame guy isn't so bad._ "Does it have to do anything with your job?"

"It _can_, but I can change it so it doesn't!" Aya said, trying to please his newest friend.

"Tell me more. The part that doesn't involve your job."

* * *

Ari and Mayra came downstairs, carrying Ari's belongings. They placed the things by the front door, and went into the kitchen, where Tohru was making dinner. The three girls laughed as they made dinner. Ari heard the door open, and Shigure greeting Hatori. 

"Hey, be right back, okay?" Ari said. The other two nodded. Ari ran over to Hatori, and jumped on his back, in a manner similar to Momiji's. "Hi, Hatori! I've been thinking, you're adopting me, right?"

"Yes, that is correct," Hatori replied

"So does that mean I can call you 'Dad'?" Ari asked.

Shigure burst out in laughter, along with Ari, who decided to get off Hatori before she broke his back. "Can I call you Tori then?" Ari asked.

Hatori was unsure of what to do. _I thought Momiji was difficult, but I'll have to take care of this girl 24/7. _"Fine."

After a _loud_ outburst and a giant bear hug for Hatori, Ari ran over to Shigure and hugged him. "Awww... I wish I could stay here a bit longer." Ari realized what she said, and suddenly spun around to face Hatori. "Meep! Not that I don't want to live with you!" Ari was about to continue, but decided she was getting a bit out of hand. "Tori? Do I have to go now? Can't I stay the night here?"

"I'm sorry, Ari, but there's business I have to attend to, and Akito wants to talk to you."

"What?" Ari asked, thinking she didn't hear properly, "Why does Akito want to talk to me?"

"I don't know, but right now, we should be going. I have an appointment soon."

Ari sighed. "Can I at least say goodbye to everyone?"

"Yes," Hatori replied. "I'll give you five minutes for your goodbyes."

Ari ran upstairs, where Mayra was talking to Kyo. Ari quietly knocked on the door, and after Mayra's okay, she came in where the two were sitting on the floor, Mayra in Kyo's arms.

"I have to go now," Ari said, "Tori says he has to take me home tonight."

"What? That's not fair!" Mayra complained.

"Don't worry! I can still talk to you on the computer, on the phone, at school..." Ari sighed. "But I'm gonna miss you guys."

After a little bit of hugging, and annoying Kyo, Ari went back downstairs to say goodbye to Tohru. Tohru promised she would come to visit her sometime and help make dinner for them. Although Ari first refused, Tohru insisted, saying it would make her feel happy, so Ari agreed.

Ari walked over to Mike's room. _This is going to be hard. I mean, it's Mike. Hopefully, Mike can come visit us sometime!_ Ari cheered up, and knocked on the door. After hearing Mike's voice, letting her in, she entered the room. His room looked like hers, near empty. Mike was sitting on his suitcase, trying to get everything to fit. After a couple moments of jumping on the suitcase, he fell over from exhaustion. Ari laughed, helping him up.

"Mike! How did you get everything to fit in that when we came here?" Ari laughed.

"You helped me!" Mike said, snuggling Ari.

"Well, I wish I could help you pack up," Ari said.

"What do you mean?" Mike asked, looking at Ari.

"Hatori says I have to go to the Main house in a couple minutes. He has some appointment, and he says Akito wants to talk to me." Ari's eyes started welling up with tears. She tried to blink away the tears before Mike noticed, but it was too late.

"Don't worry, it's not like we'll never see each other again. We'll be in the same class, right?" Mike laughed. "And don't worry about Akito. She can't hurt you, not after all that you've been through."

Hatori's voice interrupted their conversation. "Ari! It's time to go."

"I better go," Ari said, "before I get in trouble."

"Okay," Mike said. Before Ari ran out the door, Mike grabbed her, pulling her into a hug. "Don't ever think you're not accepted. I'm gonna be here for you, okay?" Mike asked, spinning her around to face him. Ari nodded, and ran off to Hatori.

"Hatori! I'm done!" Ari yelled, running back to Hatori's side. "Did I take too long?"

"No, you took just about five minutes. Now, are you ready to go?" Hatori asked.

Ari nodded, and the two grabbed Ari's things and left.

* * *

Mike heard a car rev up, and looked out his window. He saw Ari in Hatori's car, driving off. _She's just left, but I feel like as if she's leaving forever. What am I thinking, I can go see her tomorrow at school._ Mike sighed, and went back to squeezing his things into his suitcase. He was stuffing his shirts into his bag when he found a small toy rat and a note. 

_Dear Mike,_

_By now, you would have known that I already left. I just wanted to give you this. It's actually a Yuki plushie I made in home ec, but, I want you to have it. That way, you won't be lonely when you're at Aya's house! Well, hope you move into Ayame's house safely. Remember, be very careful when you're there. I think he might be gay... well, I'll see you at school!_

_Love,_

_Ari :-)_

Mike was a bit confused about Ari's last comment on Ayame, but he smiled that Ari was thinking about him. He took the toy rat and put it into his pocket, thinking of Ari as he closed his last suitcase and carried it out.

* * *

FINALLY! I finished! If I do make a sequel, then it'll be more happy, more of a comedy. Review!

* * *

Review Responses 

**Kyo'sbaby:** Well, I kinda wanted it to be a big twist. And Ari wasn't gonna kill them, she released them right before the explosion.

**tattered remnaints:** I might do that pairing, but I might do something else... mwa ha ha ha

**Galasriniel:** lol, I'll keep writing!

**Nika Phoenix:** I might if I get more support for it.

See ya later!

Sarah-chan


End file.
